The Secret of the cosmos Light
by dream-catcher03051980
Summary: Usagi muss sich neuen Feinden stellen. Eine neue Senshi taucht auf die mit dem Silberkristall umgehen kann. Die alten Reiche auf den Planten entsehen wieder neu. Inner und Outers müssen sich neuen Gefahren stellen. commis erwünscht dreamcatcher 03051980
1. Prolog

Prolog: 

Schreie hallten durch die Nacht. Schritte, Getrappel. "Du Schwein, las mich auf

der Stelle los", schrie Sie ihn an. Ein sarkastisches Lachen verlässt seine

Kehle: "Nun stell dich nicht so an du wolltest es doch so!!!" Brutal stößt er

Sie zu Boden. Reißt Ihr die Sachen vom Leib und dringt in Sie ein. Verzweifelt

versucht Sie sich zu wehren, doch er schlägt immer wieder und wieder auf Sie

ein. Etwas tief in Ihrer Seele zerbrach in diesem Moment. Sie gibt sich auf und

lässt es stumm über sich ergehen. Bilder ziehen an Ihr vorbei als er zu Ihr

noch sanft und gutmütig war.

Endlich lässt er ab von Ihr. Aus leeren Augen schaut sie Ihn an: "Warum!" Er

steht auf und schaut verächtlich auf Sie herab: " Du hast es nicht anderes

verdient, du bist wie die anderen Weiber". In aller Ruhe schließt er den letzen

Knopf von seinem Hemd, dreht sich um und schlägt Ihr mit voller Wucht ins

Gesicht. Sie rutscht durch die Wucht es Schlages über die verlassende Straße

und stößt mit dem Kopf an einen Bordstein.

Bewusstlos und zusammengerollt wird Sie am nächsten Morgen gefunden und ins

Juban - Krankenhaus gebracht. Als Sie aufwacht gibt Sie an sich an nichts zu

erinnern.

Prolog Ende


	2. Peinlichlkeiten über die man lachen muss

Kapitel 1 Peinlichkeiten über die man lachen muss 

-------------------------------------------------

Peinlichkeiten über die man Lachen muss

Sanft spielt Musik aus dem Radio. Die Stimme des Moderators unterbricht für die

Nachrichten die Musik. "Guten Morgen, Tokio hier ist der Sender Xtreme Radio,

wir haben herrlich blauen Himmel und die Temperatur beträgt 25 Grad. Heute ist

der 27.05.2005 wir haben 8:45 Uhr", spricht Moderator beschwingt in sein

Mikrofon.

Plötzlich unterbricht ein Schrei die gerade durchgesagten Nachrichten in dem

Appartement. Man hört nur ein lang gezogenes Fluchen und einen lauten Plumps.

Danach erfüllt ein herzliches Lachen von einem Mann die Luft.

"Usagi, warum hast du denn so eilig", fragt ihr Freund. Prompt antwortet Sie: "

Ich muss mich beeilen sonst komme ich zu spät." "Zu spät wohin?" fragt Mamoru.

Usagi kreischt: "Na, in die Schule ich muss unbedingt dahin, kannst du mich

fahren. Dann verpasse ich nur die erste Stunde."

Mamoru lächelt Sie beherzt an und muss nun noch lauter als vorher lachen. "Was

ist daran denn so komisch", fragt Sie Ihn gereizt und schaut Ihn mit Tränen in

den Augen an. Er lächelt und setzt sich auf: "Meine kleine Prinzessin heute ist

Samstag und du hast keine Schule. Und außerdem gehst du doch jetzt auf die

Universität. Das ist doch keine Schule mehr." Schmollend dreht Sie Ihm den

Rücken zu. "Musst du mich immer verbessern. Reicht es nicht wenn das schon Ray

und die andern tun. Immer müsst Ihr alles besser wissen. Das geht mir auf die

Nerven", sagt sie ernsten Ton zu Ihm. Sofort tut es Mamoru leid was er gerade zu

seiner Liebsten gesagt hat. Was er nicht sieht, weil Sie Ihm den Rücken zu

gedreht hat. Das Sie still und heimlich vor sich hingrinst und die Beleidigte

nur gespielt hat. Er hat sich mittlerweile hinter Usagi gestellt und will Sie

gerade trösten, indem er seine Arme um sie legt.

"Usako, es war nich...", will Mamoru gerade zu Ihr sagen, da hat Usagi sich

geschickt in seinem Armen umgedreht und Ihm einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen

gedrückt. Sanft und gekonnt befördert Sie den größeren Mann wieder zurück

ins Bett.

"Reingelegt", lacht Sie Ihn an. Und das Appartement wird von dem glücklichen

Lachen des Liebespaares erfüllt.

Etwas weiter abgelegen im Hikawa-Tempel. "Yuuichiro, kann ich bitte ein Glas

Wasser bekommen", fragt Ihn die schwarzhaarige Priesterin. Yuuichiro antwortet:

" ich habe gerade keine Zeit. Wütend richtet sich die Priesterin auf, und

fixiert Ihn mit Ihren Augen und schnaubt: "Männer zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Entschuldigt mich kurz, sagt Sie zu Ihren Freundinnen, ich bin gleich wieder

da."

Suchend schaut Sie sich nach Yuuichiro um. Sie kann ihn nirgends ausmachen.

Auf einmal gibt es einen lauten Platsch und Ray ist von oben bis unten komplett

nass. Der Priesterlehrling hat sich auf dem Baum mit dem entsprechenden Glas

Wasser versteckt. Ray hatte ihm ja nicht gesagt wie sie Ihr Wasser serviert

haben wollte.

Die junge Frau schnappt sich den nächsten Besen und scheucht den armen

Yuuichiro quer über den ganzen Tempelhof. Er winselt und bettelt um Gnade als

Sie drohend über Ihm mit dem Besen steht. Lächelnd reicht Sie Ihm die Hand

damit er aufstehen kann. Der junge Mann weis nicht was er davon halten soll und

ergreift diese zögerlich. Mit einem Satz als Yuuichiro wieder steht ist Sie

wieder bei Ihm und verpasst Ihm eine deftige Kopfnuss was Ihn wieder zu Boden

gehen lässt.

Stolz und erhobenen Hauptes dreht Sie sich rum und sagt: " Selber Schuld". Ihre

Freundinnen sehen es mit einem Lächeln. Als Ray wieder bei Ihnen ankommt

können Sie sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Und durch die Luft hallt das

Lachen von vier jungen Frauen und einem Mann. Der sich auch mit den Mädchen

freut auch wenn er der Leidtragende war, aber er hat ja angefangen.

In der Villa von vier jungen Damen ging es ähnlich zu. Die jüngste von Ihnen,

Hotaru, hatte Ihren Haruka-Papa und Michiru-Mama wieder mal in einer eindeutigen

Situation erwischt. Lachend und wie ein Wirbelwind verlies Sie das Zimmer Ihrer

Zieheltern. Die perplexe Haruka wollte Ihr hinterher stürmen. Doch Michiru

legte Ihr die Hand auf die Schultern und sprach: "Lass und ermal duschen

gehen".

Beim Frühstück sprach Haruka, Hotaru an die gerade am Essen war: " Und hat es

dir gefallen was du gesehen hast." Die junge Kriegerin wurde schlagartig rot wie

eine Tomate. Auch Setzuna verschluckte sich fast an Ihrem Brötchen. Michiru

hingegen blieb ganz ruhig und grinste nur etwas hinterhältig. Die große Frau

mit den sandblonden Haaren hatte noch nicht fertig gesprochen.

"Warum bist du weggelaufen, du hättest doch weiterzuschauen können, oder..."

"Haruka! donnerte die entsetzte Stimme von Setzuna dazwischen. Michiru gab

Ihr ein Zeichen das es nur eine Lektion für Hotaru sein sollte. Setzuna setzte

sich hin und aß Ihr Brötchen weiter. Haruka fuhr mit einem verführerischen

Grinsen fort: " Oder du hättest mitmachen können, zu dritt macht es noch mehr

Spaß."

Völlig ruhig saß Hotaru auf Ihrem Stuhl und antworte vollkommen ernst: "Klar

warum nicht, wenn Setzuna auch mitmacht haben wir bestimmt noch viel mehr Spaß

miteinander." Stille erfüllte den Raum, keiner hatte mit so einer Antwort von

der unschuldigen Hotaru gerechnet.

Laut und grell fing Hotaru an zu lachen, unter ein paar Lachern brachte Sie noch

hervor: "Ihr solltet mal eure Gesichter sehen, wenn Setzuna sich nicht wieder

hingesetzt und so getan hätte als wäre alles in Ordnung. Wäre ich nicht

darauf gekommen das es eine Lektion sein sollte. Dann hätte ich jetzt so ein

Gesicht gezogen. Schade dass ich jetzt keinen Fotoapparat habe. Damit habe ich

den Spieß wohl rumgedreht. Eins zu null für mich." Langsam aber sicher

entspannten sich die Gesichter der drei Erwachsenen und Sie fielen mit ein in

dieses herzhafte Lachen. Der Wind trug dieses mit sich weit auf den Ozean

hinaus.


	3. Das Gespräch

Kapitel 3 Das Gespräch 

----------------------

Kapitel 3 Das Gespräch

Schweigend gingen Usagi und Mamoru die Straße entlang. An einer Kreuzung meint

Usagi: "Ich gehe denn mal hier entlang, zu mir entlang." Usagi hat ein kleines

Appartement in der Nähe der Uni bezogen. Ein Einzelzimmer versteht sich, da Ihr

Vater darauf bestanden hat. Dieses ist doch nur spartanisch eingerichtet, mit

einem Bett und einem Schrank etc. ,da Sie die meiste Zeit eh bei Mamoru ist.

Dieses weiß aber nur Ihre Mutter, das Zimmer dient also nur zur Beruhigung

ihres Vaters. Diesen Plan hat Sie mit Ihrer Mama ausgetüftelt, eigentlich

wollte Sie ja zu Ihrem Freund ziehen. Doch Ihre Mutter und Sie wollten sich das

Gejammer von Ihrem Dad ersparen.

Nun war sie doch ganz froh, dieses zu haben denn so konnte Sie dem unangenehmen

Gespräch, was nun folgen sollte entgehen. Doch da hatte Sie die Rechnung ohne

Ihren Mamoru gemacht. Gerade als Sie sich zu gehen wenden wollte, hielt Mamoru

Sie fest. Er schaut Sie ernst und etwas traurig an. Er fragt Sie: "Hast du nicht

etwas vergessen, Usagi?" Stumm steht Sie ihm gegenüber, ihr wird flau im Magen

als Sie daran denkt das es wohl keinen Ausweg gibt. Sie leistet schwachen

Protest, und äußert: "Mamoru, ich bin Müde und will morgen pünktlich in der

Uni sein. Hat es nicht bis Morgen Mittag Zeit." Er starrt Usagi an, seine Augen

sind wieder dunkler geworden. Ein Zeichen dafür das er langsam die Geduld

verliert.

"Nein das hat es nicht. Ich will jetzt mit dir reden", antwortet er mit einer

Stimme die keinen Widersprich duldet. Er fährt etwas sanfter fort: "Es gab mal

eine Zeit da hatten wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Usagi, was hat dich in

letzter Zeit so verändert. Warum bist du so anderes. Einerseits bist du die Frau

in die ich mich vorlanger Zeit verliebt habe, sanft und gutmütig. Und im

nächsten Moment wirst du kalt und unnahbar. Ich habe gespürt das du heute

deine Emotionen versteckt hast. Das an sich ist ja nicht schlimm, aber warum

hast du das Seelenband zwischen uns blockiert. Und dann hat sich deine Aura und

dein Blick verändert. Du hattest was von arktischer Kälte an dir. Es sah für

einen Moment aus als seiest du emotionslos. Gerade du, hör zu Usagi, ich mache

wir wirklich große Sorgen um dich. Bitte sprich mit mir. Liegt es etwa an mir?"

Während er so sprach hatte er seine Liebste fest an sich gedrückt. Sein Kopf

ruhte auf dem Ihrigen. Lautlos dachte Usagi nach, er kann die Veränderung

meiner Aura spüren, das heißt er wird zum Prinzen der Erde. Dann wird es bald

soweit sein, gedankenverloren kuschelt sie sich noch weiter in seine Arme.

"Mamoru", gibt Sie leise zu verstehen. "Ja", antwortet er Ihr. "Lass uns das

nicht hier besprechen. Gehen wir zu dir, da werde ich es dir erklären. Soweit

ich es darf und kann." Sie gingen weiter über die Kreuzung zu Mamoru und Usagi

dachte nach wie sie ihm die ganze Situation schonend beibringen kann. Bei

Mamoru angekommen, setzte sich Usagi auf das Sofa, während Mamoru für Sie

beide noch einen extra starken Kaffee kochte. Er reichte Usagi einen Kaffee:

"Bitte, pass auf er ist noch heiß." Dankbar nahm Usagi den Kaffee entgegen.

Erwartungsvoll schaute Mamoru seine Liebste an und spürte ihre Trauer was Ihm

das Herz zusammen zog. Er merkte das Sie die Blockade des Seelenbandes aufrecht

erhielt. "Also, sprach er, ich warte auf deine Erklärung!" Usagi schluckte und

sah ihn stumm an. Er meint: "Lass doch erst diese Blockade verschwinden, das

muss dich doch Kraft kosten. Du benutzt dazu doch deinen Silberkristall nicht

war?!" Dies war eine Aufforderung sowie eine Feststellung seinerseits. Usagi

erklärte darauf, dass Ihr dies nicht ausmache. Weiterhin wollte Sie Mamoru nicht

verletzten. Er fragte: "Ob es etwas mit Seiya zutun hat!" Er merkte wie sie

merklich zusammen zuckte. "Usagi, liebst du Ihn." fragte er Sie, obwohl ihn

diese Frage innerlich zerriss. "Nein", schrie Usagi mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Dann erklär es mir bitte, was dich so verunsichert", antwortete er.

"Also gut", schluchzte Sie, ich lasse die Blockade wieder verschwinden. Aber ich

bitte dich, verurteile mich nicht. Du wirst eine Menge Gefühle von mir

erfahren, die ich bis her versteckt gehalten habe. Es sind Gefühle die ich als

Mondprinzessin nicht haben dürfte. Sie vergiften meine Seele und lassen Sie so

habe ich das Gefühl dunkel werden. Erstaunt schaute er seine Freundin an, so

schlimm konnte es doch nicht sein. Vorsichtig lockerte Sie die Blockade des

Seelenbandes und schaute ihn mitleidig an. Was er jetzt fühlen wird hätte Sie

ihm gerne erspart.

Mamoru suchte nach der Verbind Ihrer Seelen und spürte das keine Barriere mehr

bestand. Er tauchte tief ein in die Seele seiner Freundin. Und mit einmal nahm

er sämtliche verstecken Gefühle wahr. Es war wie ein Hammerschlag für Ihn, da

Sie alle mit einmal auf ihn einschlugen. Da waren Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung aber

was Ihm am meisten erschreckte ein tiefer Hass gegen eine einzelne Person. Wer

das war fand er nicht mehr heraus, es war zuviel auf einmal für Ihn. Stöhnend

hielt er sich seinen Kopf, Usagi sah Ihn bedauernd an. "Wer, brachte er

mühselig hervor, hat dir etwas so Schlimmes getan das du dermaßen hassen

kannst? War es Saiya?" "Nein, brachte sie hervor, das hätte er niemals

gekonnt." "Aber wer ist diese Person, die du so hasst" fragte er, und war sich

schon klar dass er denjenigen umbringen würde, der Sie so verletzt hatte. "Das

darf ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete Sie traurig. "Wieso nicht, schrie er Sie

an, warum vertraust du mir etwa nicht mehr. Usagi schaute Ihn enttäuscht an:

"Nein, dann hätte ich die Sperre nicht aufgelöst. Es war eh schon mehr als ich

hätte tun dürfen. Aber alles hat seine Gründe. Weißt du Mamoru jeder

Prinzessin des Mondes passiert so etwas und Sie muss darin bewähren, und Ihre

Seele wieder reinigen. Sonst wird Sie daran zu Grunde gehen. Mich hat es

besonders hart erwischt, da ich einmal mit einer sehr großen Macht und

Verantwortung zu tun habe. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, wird meine Existenz für

unwürdig befunden, und ich muss gehen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr

dann fort: "Das heißt soviel wie sollte ich es nicht schaffen, dieses Geheimnis

um die Reinigung der Seele zu lüften werde ich sterben. Ich wollte dir damit

nicht wehtun, deshalb habe ich es für mich behalten. Mehr darf ich dir leider

nicht sagen!"

Mamoru schaute die junge Frau stumm an, diese Informationen musste er erst mal

verdauen. "Aber Usako, widersprach er ihr, ich werde dir trotzdem helfen."

"Nein, entgegnete sie Ihm mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch duldete, diese

Prüfung muss alleine bestehen."


	4. Das Treffen

Kapitel 2 Das Treffen

"Jetzt könnte ich noch eine Runde schlafen, aber wir treffen uns ja gleich mit

den anderen. Ich habe Sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber es sind ja auch

endlich mal friedliche Zeiten eingekehrt", meint Usagi zu Ihrem Freund. "Ja da

hast du wohl recht, ich hoffe es bleibt auch noch eine Weile oder für immer

so". antwortet Mamoru darauf. Nachdenklich schaut Sie aus dem Fenster:" Du

weißt wie ich das wir nicht immer in Frieden leben werden!". Erstaunt schaut

Mamoru seine Usako an, sagt aber nichts dazu. Sie hat sich in letzter Zeit

geändert und er weiß nicht warum. Er spürt das was passiert sein muss. Er

denkt sich das es wohl damit zusammen hängt das Sie auch alter und reifer wird.

Sie nimmt auch immer mehr die Züge von Prinzessin Serenity an. Genau wie er

mehr und mehr zum Prinzen der Erde wird. Mamoru und Usagi machen sich langsam

auf dem Weg zum Hikawa-Tempel, sowie auch der Rest ihrer Freunde.

Im Hikawa-Tempel erwartet Ray schon sehnsüchtig auf Usagi, sie haben sich schon

ein paar Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Als erstes kommt die angehende Ärztin Amy,

sie ist momentan an der Juban-Klinik als Assistenzärztin beschäftigt. "Hey

Ray, wie geht es dir? Was macht die Beule von Yuuichiro?" Beide schauen sich

grinsend an und fangen zu lachen. "Ami-chan, daran ist er doch selber dran

Schuld", bringt Sie unter ein paar Lachkrämpfen hervor, aber danke der

Nachfrage mir geht es gut und Yuuichiro auch. Der zieht nur grinsend an mir

vorbei. Bin gespannt was er als nächstes ausheckt."

"Hey Leute, was gibt es denn neues euch und was gibt es denn so lustiges", meint

Makoto die gerade von ihrem Karatetraining gekommen ist. "Nichts wir haben uns

nur gerade über gestern unterhalten." Die braunhaarige Kriegerin lächelt und

sagt: "Hey Ihr ich habe ein paar Kekse gebacken. Vielleicht sollten wir uns

welche sichern bevor Usagi kommt!" Eine bekannte Stimme von hinten meint: "Da

hast du vermutlich recht, wer weiß wie Usagi mittlerweile aussieht, vielleicht

etwas Quadratisch."

"Minako, du sollst doch nicht so schlecht über die Prinzessin reden", sagt der

weiße Kater Artemis.

Die Freundinnen begeben sich in die Privatzimmer der Priesterin, wo diese schon

Tee für Ihre Kampfgefährtinnen zubereitet hat. Nachdem das Geschirr und Kekse

auf dem Tisch platziert sind, klopft es an die Tür. "Hier riecht es aber lecker

habt Ihr noch etwas für mich übrig. Meine Zieheltern waren heute wieder so

anstrengend", äußert Hotaru zu den vier anderen. Haruka packt Hotaru von

hinten und kitzelt Sie durch und fragt: "Wie war das liebste Ziehtochter."

Michiru und Setzuna treten hinter den beiden ein und meinen: "Schlimmer kann es

nicht werden." Hotaru dreht sich um und drückt sich vollkommen ernst aus: "Das

meint auch nur Ihr, vielleicht sollte ich meine Drohung vom Frühstuck doch

wahrmachen." Die drei werden prompt rot wenn Sie nur daran denken und brechen in

schallendes Gelächter aus. Die anderen vier schauen sich ratlos an. So gelöst

haben Sie die Outers noch nie gesehen. Das liegt vermutlich daran das seit

Monaten Ruhe in Tokio und auf dem Rest der Welt herrscht.

Auf einmal rennt Artemis wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch Rays Räume. Er

hat sich ein Keks stibitzt in dem ausgerechnet eine Karamellfüllung enthalten

war. Makoto sagt zu Ihm: "Warum fragst du nicht, ich hätte dir ein anderes

gegeben mit einer Schokoladenfüllung zum Beispiel." Alle rufen zusammen zu

Artemis: "Doofkatze!" und schütteln sich vor Lachen. Nachdem sich der arme

Kater von der klebrigen Füllung befreit hat, stellt Ray noch mehr Tassen auf

den Tisch. "Mal schauen ob Usagi heute pünktlich kommt", redet die Priesterin

in die fröhlich Runde hinein. "Wenn unsere Prinzessin sich in den letzten

Monaten so geändert hat, dann fress ich einen Besen!" antwortet Haruka.

Von draußen ertönt eine glockenhelle Stimme: "Dann wünsche ich dir schon mal

guten Appetit, Kriegerin des Windes." Usagi steht in der Tür und hält Haruka

lächelnd den Besen hin. Hinter ihr taucht auch Mamoru aus der Versenkung auf

und wünscht allen einen guten Tag. Wie immer legt er seine Arme um seine kleine

Freundin und grinst: "Na Uranus da musst du aber mächtig gute Beißerchen

haben." Alle beginnen zu lachen. Das Liebespaar setzt sich mit an den Tisch

nachdem Usagi und auch Mamoru überschwänglich begrüßt worden sind.

Ray spürt dass sich Usagi sehr zu Ihrem Vorteil verändert hat. Das kindische

Getue, ist einer gewissen Eleganz gewichen. Und die Augen strahlen immer noch

eine große Gutmütigkeit aber auch ein hohes Maß an Wissen aus, welches man

Usagi nicht zu getraut hätte. Die Aura von Usagi wird immer heller und

strahlender. In Gedanken versunken, denkt Sie sich dann wird es nicht mehr lange

dauern und Sie wird wieder zur Prinzessin.

Fröhlich setzt die Runde ihre Gespräche bis spät in den Abend fort. Minako

meint: "was wohl gerade Seiya und die anderen machen." Usagi zuckt merklich

zusammen und spürt wie Ihre Gefühle Achterbahn mit Ihr fahren.

Sofort schirmt Sie die Gefühle ab damit Sie Mamoru nicht über das Seelenband,

welches Sie verbindet erreicht. Doch zu spät, ihr Freund schaut sie

nachdenklich an und versucht über dieses Band etwas raus zubekommen. Er merkt

das Usagi ihre Gefühle blockt, dunkle Wolken huschen über seine saphirblauen

Augen. Traurig und enttäuscht schaut er Usagi an, er dachte das es zwischen

Ihnen keine Geheimnisse geben würde. Zuhause würde er Sie darauf mal

ansprechen.

Usagi sagt darauf: "Das Sie bestimmt Ihren Planten aufbauen und glücklich mit

ihrer Prinzessin leben." Die Aura der Prinzessin war soeben von warm auf kalt

gewechselt. Und die Augen hatten eine arktische Farbe angenommen. Aber so

schnell wie es passiert war, änderte sich alles wieder auf normal. Usagi saß

anscheinend glücklich unter Ihren Freunden. Nur Ray, Hotaru und Michiru sahen

sich wissend an. Sie wussten das Usagi Kummer hatte nur nicht warum. "Wir

sollten Sie mal wieder einladen oder Sie besuchen!" sprach Makoto dazwischen."

"Ich denke Sie werden viel zu tun haben auf Ihrem Planeten", entgegnete Usagi in

die Runde. Mamoru merkt wie Usagi am Zittern war.

"Mal sehen ich glaube Usagi hat Recht", antwortete Ray, Sie werden uns so

schnell nicht besuchen kommen." Usagi beruhigte sich wieder etwas und sprach in

die Runde: "Es wird Zeit, ich muss morgen wieder früh in die Uni. Und Mamo-Chan

muss morgen wieder früh an die Arbeit. "Und dabei, hasse ich doch Lernen."

Alle mussten lachen weil Sie sich an die alten Zeiten erinnerten. "Also dann

machen wir uns mal auf dem Heimweg", sprach Mamoru. Er war sich sicher das es

noch eine lange Nacht für Ihn und Usagi werden würde. Nach und nach löste

sich die Runde auf.

Mindestens drei Kriegern dachten in der Nacht noch lange nach, was diese

Änderung in der Aura Ihrer Prinzessin zu bedeuten hatte. Aber Sie kamen nicht

darauf, solange Sie auch darüber nachdachten. Irgendwann es war schon früher

Morgen schliefen Sie schließlich vor Erschöpfung ein. Ohne auch nur den Ansatz

einer Lösung für dieses Problem zu haben.


	5. Eine leidenschaftliche Nacht

Kapitel 4 Eine leidenschaftliche Nacht 

--------------------------------------

Kapitel 4 Eine leidenschaftliche Nacht

Mamoru drückte seine Freundin fest an sich. Er hatte Angst Sie zu verlieren,

Angst keine Familie zu mehr zu haben. Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit

kamen in Ihm hoch, an den Verlust seiner Eltern.

Er begann Usagi aus der lauter Verzweiflung zu küssen, gemischt mit einer

wilden Leidenschaft. Die junge Kriegerin spürte dies und wollte ihn beruhigen.

Aber auch Ihre Leidenschaft und Angst waren stärker. Sie ließen nicht mehr von

einander ab und Usagi war sich sicher das jetzt endlich der richtige Augenblick

gekommen war. Sie wollte Ihn haben und ihn spüren.

Langsam glitt sie mit Ihren Fingern unter sein Shirt und berührte seine

angespannten Bachmuskeln. Sie zeichnete diese langsam mit Ihrem Finger nach und

erregte Ihn damit noch vielmehr als er es schon war. Lüstern schaut er seine

Liebste an und streift ihr sanft die Bluse vom Oberkörper ab. Seine Augen

zeigen immer mehr Leidenschaft, seine Lenden kochen vor Begierde. Sie schaut zu

ihm auf und zieht ihm das Shirt mit einem Ruck über den Kopf weg. Sie wird fast

wahnsinnig vor Lust und macht an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Langsam zieht Usagi

ihm diese aus und streicht ihm langsam in den Innenseiten von den Oberschenkeln

entlang. Immer wenn Sie kurz vor seinem Geschlecht angekommen ist, wieder holt

Sie dieses Spiel. Es macht Mamoru fast wahnsinnig und er wird sich bewusst das

er fast nackt und sie noch fast angezogen ist. Ingeheim denkt er sich das wollen

wir doch mal ganz schnell ändern. Er zieht Usagi zu sich hoch, presst seine

Lippen hart auf die Ihrigen und verwickelt sie in leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Dabei öffnet er geschickt Ihren BH und streicht mit seinen Fingern über die

harten Brustwarzen. Was der überraschten Usagi ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockt.

Weiter angetrieben öffnet Mamoru Ihren Rock und lässt ihn nach unten gleiten.

Worauf dieser auch gleich entsorgt wird, in die nächste Ecke. Angeturnt von

ihrem schwarzen String und der unglaublichen Figur lässt er seine Finger über

jeden Zentimeter des Köpers gleiten. Usagi ihrerseits stricht langsam mit Ihren

Händen an seinem Oberköper herunter und zieht ihm die Unterhose aus. Sie sieht

seine Männlichkeit und beginnt nun Ihn sanft zu streicheln. Mamoru stöhnt

lustvoll auf. Er hebt seine Usako hoch und bring sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er kann

sich kaum noch beherrschen. Langsam lässt er Sie auf das Bett gleiten und zieht

Ihr den String aus. Nun legt er sich auf Sie, und beginnt Sie wild zu küssen.

Seine Hände gleiten nun Richtung Mitte von Usagis Schenkeln. Er fühlt das Sie

schon feucht ist und dringt mit einem Fingern vorsichtig in Sie ein.

Gleichzeitig massiert er mit seinem Daumen das Lustzentrum. Usagi stöhnt:

"Mamoru, bitte hör nicht auf." Angetrieben von seiner Leidenschaft steigert

Mamoru noch das Tempo seiner Finger. Auf einmal spürt Usagi wie Sie von Wellen

hinfort getragen wird. Sie stöhnt laut auf. Zufrieden schaut Mamoru auf seine

Usagi hinunter. Sanft drückt er Ihre Knie auseinander und dringt vorsichtig in

sie ein. Dort wartet er eine Weile bis er sich wieder in Ihr bewegt. Vollkommen

entzückt zieht Usagi ihn mit Ihren Unterschenkeln noch mehr zu sich. Nun ist es

endgültig über Mamoru geschehen, verliert die Kontrolle über sich und die

Leidenschaft übernimmt die Führung. Immer schneller und tiefer dringt er in

das Wesen seiner Begierde ein. Usagi ist wie von Sinnen und kommt zusammen mit

Ihrem Mamo-Chan zum zweiten Mal zum Höhepunkt.

Ermattet bleiben die beiden nebeneinander liegen. "Ich geh dann noch mal

duschen." meint Usagi. Als sie fertig ist schläft Ihr Mamoru schon. Völlig

erschöpft legt Sie sich neben Ihn und schläft ein.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Bitte Kommis auch wenn es meine erste FF ist

Danke


	6. Ein Abschied, Briefe und eine neue Krieg

Kapitel 5 Kapitel 5a Ein Abschied, Briefe und eine neue Kriegerin 

-------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 5 Ein Abschied, Briefe und eine neue Kriegerin

(Hi, ich hoffe dass die Story bis hier hin passabel ist, bzw. sich lesen lässt.

Ich gebe mir wirklich große Mühe und versuche sie interessant zu gestalten.

Ich denke das fünfte Kapitel ist teilweise etwas langweilig, aber ich schreibe

so wie ich denke. Jedem seine künstlerische Freiheit, grins. Da das fünfte

Kapi. etwas länger ist als die andern ist werde ich es, wegen der Übersicht

ein bisschen unterteilen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Kommis und Anregungen

erwünscht. )

Kapitel 5 Ein Abschied, Briefe und eine neue Kriegerin

Kapitel 5a Usagis Reise in die Vergangenheit

"Meine kleine Prinzessin Serenity", drang es an Usagis Ohr, "es wird Zeit das du

dich wieder erinnerst, wer du einst warst, was du bist und sein wirst. Nun

träume und erinnere dich wieder an die längst vergessenden Zeiten des Silver

Millennium."

Usagi wusste das es Ihre Mutter war die zu Ihr sprach. Auch was damit beginnen

würde, von dem heutigen Tage an wird alles anderes. Und dann tauchte sie in

Ihre Seele ein um die vergessen Erinnerungen neu zu erleben.

Usagis Traum:

"Serenity, pass auf!", Ehe Sie sich versah lag Sie der Länge nach auf dem

Boden, "Oh nein, Mama wird mich umbringen wenn Sie diese Bescherung auf dem

neuen Kleid sieht" meint die Mondprinzessin zu Ihrer Cousine. Diese erwiderte:

"So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Die Verwandte der Mondfamilie wusste

jedoch genau, das Serenity ganz schönen Stress kriegen würde. Da dieses Kleid

extra für einen Ball auf der Erde angefertigt worden war. Die Strafe dafür

konnte Sie sich schon sehr gut vorstellen. Serenity war immer noch am jammern.

Die junge Frau die einen silbernen Mond mit einer golden Umrandung auf der Stirn

hatte, welcher Sie als Mitglied der königlichen Familie kennzeichnete, half der

jungen Prinzessin auf.

"Lass uns gehen, ganz so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, ist doch nur ein

Kleid", meine Sie. "Nur ein Kleid", schnaubte Serenity, "es ist ja nur das Kleid

für den Ball auf der Erde. Aber was hilft es ich muss Mama so oder so sagen.

Also bringen wir es lieber gleich hinter uns."

Die beiden Schönheiten machten sich auf den Weg zurück in das Schloss. Sie

gingen an den wunderbaren Marmorbrunnen und den herrlichen Rosenfeldern vorbei.

Auf einmal stockte die junge Prinzessin, ihre Mutter schien sich mit einem der

Abgesandten des Alpha-Zentrums aufgeregt zu unterhalten. Die beiden Mädchen

bekamen nur Gesprächsfetzen mit.

"My lady das legendäre Schwert ist verschwunden", meinte der Abgesandte

unterwürfig.

"Nein, das darf nicht war sein", antwortete die königliche Hoheit, "wie konnte

das passieren." "Das weiß niemand, es verschwand einfach am... und dann

tauchte es wieder ..." "Aber wir darauf... sonst muss die Prin..."

Elegant wandte sich die Cousine an die Prinzessin: "Was für ein Schwert ist

das. Hat es magische Kräfte. Was kann es." Serenity antworte darauf: "Ich weiß

es nicht." Sie schaute besorgt zu Ihrer Mutter, die den Abgesandten gerade mit

einem Auftrag fortgeschickt hatte. Welchen Sie aber nicht verstanden hatte, da

Ihre Cousine Sie etwas gefragt hatte. Die Königin hatte die Stirn in Falten

gelegt und Tränen rannen über Ihre edlen Gesichtszüge. Die junge Prinzessin

des Mondes erhob sich leise und ging erschrocken, über den Ausbruch der

Gefühle zu Ihrer Mutter.

Leise sprach Sie: "Mutter, was ist passiert." Die Königin des Mondes

realisierte zum erstem Mal Ihre Tochter und bekam sofort wieder die Kontrolle

über sich : "Serenity, wie siehst du aus!!! Oh je, hoffentlich bekommt das

Personal das Kleid wieder sauber. So benimmt sich eine Thronfolgerin nicht.

Irgendwann nimmst du mal meinen Platz ein, und du hast nur Flausen im Kopf. Na

gut wenn es nicht anderes geht dann muss es wohl jetzt geschehen. Wo ist deine

Cousine." Serenity zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie war zu aufgewühlt um etwas

zu sagen. Sie wollte helfen, doch ihre Mutter lehnte dies kategorisch ab.

"Serenity !!!" wiederholte die Königin energisch, "antworte." Doch die junge

Prinzessin stand nur da und wagte es nicht Ihre Mutter anzusehen. Sie wusste

genau was passieren würde. Auf einmal durchzog ein Schmerz ihre rechte Wange.

Die Königin hatte Ihren Arm noch erhoben. "Ich werde mir so eine

Respektlosigkeit von dir nicht gefallen lassen. Du bist die zukünftige Erbin

des .." Eine Stimme neben ihnen ließ plötzlich leise vernehmen: "Nein bitte

Hoheit tut ihr nicht noch mehr weh. Was ist los mit euch. So kenne ich euch gar

nicht. Bitte bestraft mich aber nicht Sie." Heiße Tränen rannen über das

Gesicht der jungen Frau, die dachte daran Schuld zu sein. Weil Serenity Ihr

Versteck nicht verraten hatte. Schuldbewusst sah Sie die Prinzessin an. "Es tut

mir leid, ich hätte schon früher einschreiten sollen", Meinte sie zu

Serenity.

"Du wirst den Mond sofort verlassen, und auf der Sonne leben", sprach die

Königin Ihr Urteil. Und nur Sie wusste warum dies so sein musste. "Aber" ,

erwiderte Serenity. "Kein Aber!!!", sagte die Regentin zu Ihrer Tochter, " geh

auf dein Zimmer wir reden später!". Mit anklagen Tränen in den Augen sah die

Prinzessin Ihre Mutter an. Der Königin brach das Herz da Sie hielt die Fassade

aufrecht. Die Cousine drehte sich zu Ihrer Freundin rum und nahm Sie fest in die

Arme. Dabei flüsterte Sie: "Bitte verurteile deine Mutter deswegen nicht, Sie

wird Ihre Gründe dafür haben. Gründe die wir noch nicht verstehen, aber

bestimmt irgendwann. Wir sehen uns wieder meine liebste Cousine." Serenity

schluchzte auf als ihre langjährige Freundin die Umarmung löste: "Und nun geh

uns vergiss mich nicht", raunte Sie Ihr zu. Die Prinzessin sah Ihre Mutter an

und sprach: "ich hasse sich dafür das du das getan hast." "Serenity" erwiderte

die Königin, doch die junge Prinzessin hatte schon die Flucht in Ihre Gemächer

angetreten, um mit Ihrem Scherz und dem Verlust alleine zu sein. Sie weinte und

weinte die ganze Nacht hindurch und Ihr war alles egal.

Die Cousine wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in Ihre Zimmer machen um Ihre Sachen

zu packen. Da hörte Sie die Königin hinter sich seufzen. Zögernd drehte Sie

sich rum und fragte: "Eure Majestät??" Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihr rum

und schaute das junge Mädchen vor sich an sie murmelte: "Ich hoffe nur es war

richtig was ich getan habe. Aber nun zu dir!" Es tut mir leid, was eben passiert

ist aber ich meine Gründe. Die Prinzessin muss lernen den Verlust und die

Schmerzen zu überwinden, sonst hört Sie auf zu existieren. Sie muss Ihre Seele

reinigen können wenn es drauf ankommt. Sie trägt die Verantwortung." "Ist das

alles" ,fragte die Verwandte, "oder steckt noch mehr dahinter?"

Die Königin schaute die Frau mit Tränen in den Augen an: "Nein es gibt noch

einen Grund. Aber den darf ich dir noch nicht nennen. Leider muss ich deine

Erinnerungen ändern und welche du an Serenity hast werde ich in einen dicken

Nebel hüllen. Du wirst dich nicht mehr an Sie erinnern können. Es ist das

beste für euch beide."

"Nein", schrie die junge Frau, "das dürft Ihr nicht tun. Alles aber nicht das."

Die Königin sah Sie mitleidig an und schwor den Silberkristall herauf.

"Silberkristall kläre den Geist von diesem Mädchen und schenk Ihr ein neues

Leben auf der Sonne. Die junge Frau die in das Licht des Silberkristalls

gehüllt war, flüsterte Ihre nur noch: "Vergiss mich nicht, liebste Freundin."

Damit verschwand die junge Frau ohne Erinnerung an königliche Familie. Sie kam

auf der Sonne an und trat in die Dienste der damaligen Königin der Sonne.

"Vergiss mich nicht", Serenity schreckte auf sie war kurz zuvor eingeschlafen.

Sie setzte sich auf Ihr Himmelbett und schaute aus dem Fenster von wo aus Sie

die Erde sehen konnte. Sehnsucht überkam Sie, aber auch die Trauer das Sie eine

Freundin verloren hatte. Dieser Gram saß tief in Ihrer Seele. Sie stand auf und

zog das schmutzige Kleid aus, sie warf es wahllos in eine Ecke. Sie wollte nicht

zu dem Ball morgen.

Serenity zog sich um, sie entschied für das traditionelle Kleid der

Mondprinzessin. Dann schlich Sie sich aus Ihrem Zimmer und ging zu dem

Kristallturm um zu beten. Was Sie nicht wusste das Ihre Mutter Sie beobachtete.

Sie war die ganze Zeit in Serenitys Zimmer gewesen um Sie zu beobachten und Ihre

Sorgen um die Tochter zu beruhigen. Nachdem die Prinzessin gegangen war

lächelte Königin Serenity, sie ist genau wie ich damals und geht auch zum

Kristallturm. Irgendwann wirst du mich verstehen, kleine Prinzessin, und dann

werde ich dir alles erzählen. Sie nahm das Kleid was achtlos in der Ecke lag

und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Beim Kristallturm angekommen kniete sich Serenity hin und fing an zu beten. Bald

lang sie vorm Kristallturm, da Sie nach vorne gesunken war. Sie war verzweifelt

und fühlte sich alleine gelassen von Schluchzern geschüttet bete Sie weiter

und weiter. In dieser Position harrte Sie über zwei Stunden aus, als Sie eine

Aura wahrnahm. Es war eine Aura die aus Licht, Wärme und Liebe bestand doch

strahlte diese auch Stärke und Zuversicht aus. Sie fühlte sich wohl und

geboren, sie kniete immer noch und wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen da sie

wusste wer vor Ihr stand. Sie verbeugte sich tief, sodas Ihre Nase fast den

Boden berührte und sprach: "Meine geliebte Göttin des Mondes. Schutzpatronin

des Mondes, Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit und Reinheit es ist mir eine große Ehre

euch hier zusehen auch wenn euer nicht würdig bin, Göttin Selene.

Die Göttin des Mondes schwebte herab bis Sie den Boden berührte. Sie sprach:

"Prinzessin des weisen Mondes steh auf! Du brauchst nicht vor mir zu knien. Wer

sagt dass du meiner nicht würdig bist." Selene bückte sich und half der jungen

Prinzessin auf, sie hatte eine schwäche für Serenity. Diese Mondprinzessin

hier schlug vollkommen aus der Line der Herrscher des Mondes. Sie hatte einen

anderen Charakter und strahlte ein starkes Licht aus, welches aus Ihrem Herzen

kam. Noch hatte Sie keine Mauer aufgebaut um die Emotionen zu kontrollieren.

Doch war Sie gerade dabei. Selene hatte sofort bemerkt das etwas geschehen ist,

als Sie den Hilferuf aus der Seele ihres Schützlings gehört hatte.

Serenity schaute auf, und sah zum ersten Mal die Göttin Selene in Ihrer

vollkommen Pracht. Sie hatte einen wohlgeformten Körper an dem alles perfekt

saß. Sie war in ein seidenes weißes Kleid gehüllte welches silbernen

schimmerte. Auf Ihren Rücken schmiegte sich ein Umhang der mit zwei Klips an

den Riemen Ihres Kleides befestigt war. Die Umhang sah aus als wäre er aus dem

Tau des Morgens gefertigt worden. Selene hatte edle Gesichtszüge und blaue

Augen, wunderschöne blaue Augen.

Was die Prinzessin allerdings sehr erstaunte, war das Selene langes

blondgoldenes Haar hatte so wie Sie. Ihr wurde immer erzählt das Sie silbernes

Haar hat wie Ihre Mutter. Sie schluckte und bemerkte das Sie die Göttin die

ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Sie wollte schon wieder auf die Knie fallen und um

Verzeihung bitten, doch Selene hielt Sie auf. "Nun hör mal mit der Etikette

auf", sprach Sie genervt, "ich möchte wissen wer das eingeführt hat". Mit

einemmal musste Serenity auflachen laut und befreit. Selene sah Sie an und

räusperte sich. Die Prinzessin wurde rot und grinste: "Verzeihung". Die Göttin

hatte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht: "Siehst du Serenity, das ist es was mir

an dir so gefällt. Du bist anderes und etwas ganz besonderes. Ich weiß das man

dir die beste Freundin weggenommen hat. Ich werde deinen Schmerz etwas lindern

und einen Teil deiner Kraft versiegeln. Diese wirst du erhalten wenn du Sie

brachst."

Serenity fragte was die Göttin denn vorhabe. Diese sprach zu ihr das jetzt

genau zuhören müsse und ohne Widerstand einverstanden sein müsste, was immer

Sie tun müsse. Die Prinzessin überlegte nicht lange sie vertraute Selene und

akzeptierte, irgendwo her wusste sie dass es einmal wichtig sein würde. Selene

sprach: "Ich werden einen Teil deiner Erinnerung ändern müssen und zwar die an

deine Cousine." Serenity sah der jungen Frau in die Augen und verstand. Sie

dachte noch mal an Ihre Cousine und an die schöne Zeit. "Du wirst Sie

wieder sehen", sprach Selene. Die Thronerbin nickte und schloss die Augen, ihr

Mondsymbol fing an hell aufzuleuchten. So das dieser mit dem ganzen Licht ihrer

Seele ausgefüllt war. Selene berührte die Stirn der Prinzessin und Ihr

Seelenkristall erschien. Der Seelenkristall hatte die Form eines Halbmondes der

eingebettet in einer Rose schlief

. Selene bekam einen Schrecken als Sie diese Verbindung sah. Also war Sie die

auserwählt worden war. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht versiegelte Sie die

Erinnerungen und der Seelenkristall nahm die Form einer Rose an. Langsam lies

Sie den Kristall wieder in die Brust von Serenity sinken. Diese wurde kurz

bewusstlos weil ja ein Teil ihrer Kraft nun versiegelt war. "Wie geht es dir",

fragte Selene. "Mir geht es gut, aber warum bin ich bewusstlos gewesen", fragte

die Prinzessin. "Du hast sehr viel gebetet, das war die Erschöpfung",

antwortete Selene.

Die Göttin sprach weiter: "Hör mir gut zu Serenity. Was ich dir jetzt sage ist

äußerst wichtig für dich und deine Zukunft. Wie ich dir schon sagte nist du

anderes als die meisten aus deiner Ahnenlinie. Schau mich an, sie sagen ich

hätte silberne Haare ich habe aber goldblonde. Was ich damit sagen will sie

haben nicht immer Recht mit dem was Sie sagen. Du bist du auf jeden Fall deinen

ehrlichen Charakter bewahren. Lass dir von niemanden einreden das gehört sich

nicht für eine Prinzessin. Du bist würdig eine Prinzessin zu sein, mehr als

jeder andere. Und bitte bewahre die deine Herzlichkeit und Liebe. Denn nur durch

die Kraft deines Herzens kann der Silberkristall seine wahre macht entfalten."

Sie seufzte und machte eine Pause und setzte sich auf den Boden, Serenity tat es

ihr gleich versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Selene führ fort: "Diese Worte habe ich auch einst deiner Mutter gesagt. Sie

hat sie nicht verstanden und in ihr Herz gelassen. Sie wurde wie die anderen

Ihrer Linie und hat eine Mauer um Ihre Gefühle geschaffen. Dabei hatte Sie gute

Anlagen. Aber du wirst es verstehen das spüre ich. Brenne die Worte in dein

Herz und vergiss sie bitte niemals.

Ich werde immer bei dir sein kleine Mondprinzessin." Sie gab Ihr noch eine

Brosche in die Hand und sprach: "Mit dieser magischen Brosche kannst du dich in

Sailor-Moon verwandeln und alle die dir lieb und teuer sind verteidigen. Ich

weiß das du kämpfen hasst. Aber mit einem starken Herzen. Zusammen mit einer

starken Seele in deiner Brust, vereint mit deinem Willen und deinem Mut wirst du

alles schaffen. Du musst nur sagen Macht des Mondes erwache in mir und erfülle

mich mit deinem Licht´. Willst du es nicht mal ausprobieren." Serenity nickte

und sprach die ihr gesagten Worten.

Sie wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht, welches ihr aber so vertraut vorkam als

wäre es nur für Sie bestimmt. Die Prinzessin schaute an sich herunter und kam

aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Sie trug edle weis-silberne Stiefel, welche ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen gingen.

Die Stiefel hatten einen goldenen Rand welcher silbern umrandet war. Auf der

Vorderseite hatten Sie einen golden Halbmond. Ihr Rock ging bis zur Hälfte der

Oberschenkel. Die erste Lage des Rockes war weiß, die zweite silbern und die

dritte golden. Weiterhin hatte Sie einen Gürtel an dem der Rock befestigt war.

Dieser Gürtel wurde auf der Hüfte gehalten und hatte als Stickerei goldene

Monde mit einer silbernen Umrandung. Zusammen gehalten würde dieser Gürtel mit

einer Schleife, welche am Rücken über dem Gesäß war. Die Schleife bestand

aus neun Bändern die verschiedene Farben und Symbole hatten. Ihr Body war wie

die Stiefel weissilbern. Ihre Brosche saß auf einer Schleife, welche wie auf

ihrem Rücken in neuen Bänder mit neun unterschiedlichen Farben und Symbolen

unterteilt waren. Nur das diese erheblich kürzer waren. Um Ihren Hals legte

sich ein Samtband mit einem silbernen Mond, welcher eine goldene Umrandung

hatte. Auf Ihrer Stirn prangte eine reich verzierte Tiara. Ihre Haarknoten

wurden von Perlenketten umringt die mit ihren Haaren fast zum Boden reichten.

Sie spürte wie sich noch etwas um Ihre Hüfte legte, und stellte mit

Erschrecken fest das sich um einen Schwerthalfter handelte, dieser war aber

leer.

Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu Selene rum, und fragte: "Was Sie mit einem

Schwerthalfter solle?" Die Angesprochene lächelte geheimnisvoll und sagte:

"Dies ist ein Geheimnis welches zu selber lösen wirst. Denk daran und behalte

meine Worte immer in deinem Herzen!" Damit verschwand die Göttin des Mondes und

das ganze Universum spürte in jenem Moment das eine mächtige Kriegerin geboren

wurde. Der Mond so schien es leuchte um einiges heller als er es jemals getan

hatte.

Selbst die Königin die eng mit Mond verbunden war ging bei diesem

Energieausbruch in die Knie. Sie wusste was es zu bedeuten hatte, die Kriegerin

des Mondes Sailormoon war erschienen. Nie hätte Sie gedacht das es Ihre Tochter

sein könnte, sie war doch so anderes. Noch während Sie darüber nachdachte

eilte Sie zum Gebetssaal wo sich der Kristallturm befand. Mit einemmal stockte

Sie im Laufen als ihr ein Gedanke kam. War nicht gerade das der Grund, weil Sie

so anders war. Erwachte Sie deshalb als Kriegerin. Tausende Fragen gingen der

Königin durch den Kopf. War die junge Prinzessin die Auserwählte, welche

Selene erwählt hatte.

Sie lief weiter Richtung Kristallturm als eine Erinnerung in Ihrem Kopf

hochstieg. Sie sah sich vor Selene stehen die sagte: "Bewahre deinen Charakter

junge Serenity und behalte meine Worte in deinem Herzen." Nun wusste die

Königin was Selene damit gemeint hatte. Ein anderes Bild schob sich vor Ihre

Augen und zwar das Aussehen der Göttin des Mondes. Unbewusst zuckte Sie

zusammen als Sie dieses Bild mit Ihrer Tochter verglich. Nun musste Sie sich

eingestehen das die Prinzessin Selene doch sehr ähnlich war. Nicht nur vom

Äußern her sondern auch in Ihren Eigenschaften. Nicht die Prinzessin war

anders, nein das waren Sie und Ihre ganzen Vorgängerin der langen Ahnenreihe.

Nun wusste Sie auch welches Geschenk Sie damals verwirkt hatte welches Ihr die

Mondgöttin angeboten hatte. Sie wollte immer werden wie Ihre Mutter. Hatte

nicht die Kraft und Stärke aus dieser Vorstellung auszubrechen.

Aber die jetzige Prinzessin hatte bewiesen das Sie den Mut dazu hatte. Nun hatte

Sie verstanden, endlich aber zu welchem Preis. Sie war im Saal der Gebete

angekommen und riss die Türen auf. Sie sah die junge Prinzessin in Ihrem

Sailoroutfit und fiel auf die Knie. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Sie Ihre

Tochter an was hatte Sie getan. Sie wollte Ihr kleines Baby immer nur

beschützen und hatte Ihr so Unrecht getan. Als die Augen Ihrer Tochter wahrnahm

erschrak Sie. Aus diesen Augen sprach eine Weisheit und ein Wissen welches zu

einem so jungen Mädchen nicht passte. Nun liefen ungehindert die Tränen über

die Wangen der Mutter, wie gerne hätte Sie Ihr dieses Schicksal erspart. Aber

hiergegen war sogar eine Königin des Mondes machtlos. "Es tut mir so leid

Serenity! Was habe ich nur getan.", schluchzte die Königin. Die Mauer war

gefallen, als die versteckten Gefühle kamen an die Oberfläche.

Die Prinzessin kniete sich zu Ihrer Mutter herunter und umarmte Sie fest. Die

Königin war der Verzweiflung nahe, als Ihre Tochter Sie drückte. So fest und

ohne Vorbehalte und das obwohl Sie Ihre Cousine und beste Freundin weggeschickt

hatte. Langsam sah die Mondkönigin wieder auf nachdem Sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Sah in die Augen Ihrer Tochter, die aussahen als könnten sie in die tiefsten

Grunde Ihrer Seele schauen. Die Prinzessin sprach nur: "Was tut leid Mama, ich

muss doch entschuldigen. Das ich das Kleid eingesaut habe und es noch nicht mal

in die Waschküche gebracht habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Dabei ist doch heute

Abend der Ball auf der Erde und du hast das Kleid extra anfertigen lassen." Die

Königin wollte gerade etwas sagen als sich verstehen über Ihre Augen senkte.

Sie dankte Selene in Gedanken dafür, denn Sie wusste das Sie die Erinnerung

verschleiert hatte.

Sie hatte eine zweite Change bei der Prinzessin bekam. Sie war unendlich dankbar

und schaute hoch in das Universum. Dann hörte Sie die Stimme der Mondgöttin in

Ihren Gedanken: "Es ist nie zu spät um es zu verstehen, Königin des weißen

Mondes, deine Tochter hat es mir gezeigt. Denn obwohl Sie große Trauer empfand

ist Sie nicht von dem Pfad der Liebe abgekommen. Sie hatte die schon verziehen

weil Sie dich liebt und sie wusste das du deine Gründe dafür hattest. Was du

nicht weißt, sie ist ein Kind was die Liebe und das Licht in sich verbindet.

Sie ist die auf die wir solange gewartet haben. Serenity, ich trage dir auf dein

Kind mit Liebe und zur Gerechtigkeit zu erziehen. Das sollte dir nicht mehr

schwer fallen da du nun verstanden hast worauf unser Dasein beruht. Nämlich die

Liebe und das Licht zu verbreiten und in allen zu wecken. Und dein Kind hat

diese besondere Gabe die wir alle so nötig brauchen. Lebe wohl, Königin des

weißen Monden". Mit einem leisen Lachen verschwand die Göttin aus Ihren

Gedanken. Und die war sich sicher dass von jetzt an alles gut werden würde

zwischen Ihr und Ihrer Tochter.

Von diesem Moment an war Sie zu einer noch besseren Königin geworden. Sicher

Sie war immer eine gerechte Königin gewesen, aber nun regierte Ihr Herz mit.

Das Mondvolk empfand die Königin nicht mehr für so unnahbar und das liebten

Sie an Ihr. Obwohl Sie lange rätselten fanden Sie nie den Grund der so

plötzlichen Verwandlung der Königin Serenity. Mit der Zeit geriet es in

Vergessenheit und das Silberreich auf dem Mond erlebte wohl seine glanzvollsten

Tage.

Die Königin nahm das Schicksal Ihrer Tochter nun hin, aber Ihren Fehler den Sie

begannen hatte, vergab Sie sich niemals. Langsam erhob sich die Königin von

Ihren Knien und richtete sich auf. "Wir sollten mal sehen ob dein Kleid für

heute Abend schon gereinigt und trocken ist", meinte Sie zu Ihrer Tochter, "ich

habe es schon die Waschküche gebracht!" Serenity sah Ihre Mutter an, auch Ihr

war die Verwandlung in Ihrem Wesen nicht entgangen. "Danke" ,sprach sie leise zu

Ihrer Mutter, denn Sie wusste noch nicht was davon halten sollte. "Aber bevor

wir gehen, solltest du dich wieder zurück verwandeln" ,meinte die Mondkönigin

mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, " sonst muss ich noch die Garde des Mondes kommen

lassen. Um dich vor den Männern zu beschützen." "Obwohl", lamentierte sie

weiter, "das wäre keine schlechte Idee. Bei deiner Schönheit und Eleganz. Aber

die Garde besteht auch nur aus Männern, da werde ich mich wohl mit einer

Schrotflinte hinter dich stellen müssen."

"Mutter" gab die Prinzessin zurück und spielte die Entrüstete. Sie

konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich zurück und setze nach: "So schlimm bin

auch nicht, ich schenke meinem Herz nur jemanden den ich wirklich liebe und will

dann immer mit Ihm zusammen sein." "Und wer ist der glückliche" ,fragte die

Königin die Prinzessin antwortete, "das weiß ich noch nicht." Sie hatte da

aber schon jemanden in Ihren Gedanken erfasst, und die Mondkönigin konnte sich

schon gut vorstellen wer das ist und sprach: "Ist es vielleicht Endymion?" "Was"

rief die Prinzessin geschockt aus, "der eingebildete Prinz von der Erde, Nein

Danke!" Die Königin sprach es nicht aus, aber Sie hatte an der Reaktion Ihrer

Tochter und an Ihren Augen gesehen, das Sie Ihn wirklich mochte. "Wie du

meinst", sagte Sie gespielt ernst, "Wie du meinst." Auf Ihren edlen Zügen

zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Und ehe Sie sich versah musste Sie laut und

befreit lacht. Das tat Ihr gut so glücklich war Sie lange schon nicht mehr. Die

Prinzessin fiel fröhlich mit in das Lachen ein. Es drang bis in den letzten

Winkel des großen Schlosses und jeder der hörte wurde etwas glücklicher.

Denn mit dem Lachen verbreite sich auch eine Aura aus Licht und Liebe die Mutter

und Tochter für ein anderer empfanden. Und diese Aura erfüllte den Mond, die

Erde es war bis auf den letzen Planeteten dieses Sonnensystems zu spüren. Und

eine Erkenntnis machte sich in jedem Lebewesen breit, die Prinzessin des Kosmos

war dabei zu erwachen, denn nur Sie hatte diese spezielle Gabe.


	7. der Ball

Kapitel 5b Der Ball 

-------------------

Kapitel 5b Der Ball

Im Schloss der Königin Gaia herrschte reges Treiben. Heute Abend sollte der

Ball zu Ehren der Mondgöttin stattfinden. Die Königin und die Prinzessin des

weißen Mondes sollten auch anwesend sein. Außerdem hoffte Sie das Ihr Sohn

Endymion sich heute eine Frau suchen würde. Die Thronfolge musste schließlich

gesichert sein. Gaia wusste seit längerem schon, das er die Prinzessin des

Mondes verehrte. Doch diese hatte Ihm bisher nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Sie

würden das perfekte Paar abgeben. Obwohl das vermutlich Unruhen im Land

hervorrufen würde. Aber würde sich auch wieder legen. Sie dachte bei sich das

die Prinzessin das vermutlich wusste und Ihrem Sohn deswegen abwies. Aber die

Augen Serenitys sprachen andere Worte.

Immer wenn Sie Ihren Sohn darauf ansprach wich er Ihr aus und äußerte so was

wie diese eingebildete und verwöhnte Prinzessin würde nicht zu ihm passen. Sie

hatte sich schon des öfters mit der Königin des Mondes darüber unterhalten.

Denn Gaia war eine der Personen die sich Serenity nähern konnten, ohne das sie

auf eine Mauer stießen. Sie wusste das sich die Königin viele Sorgen um Ihre

Tochter machte, weil Sie so aus der Linie geschlagen war. Sie hatte keine

silbernen Haare wie Sie und die Ahnin der königlichen Familie und auch der

Charakter war anders. Doch Gaia wusste das Sie im Alter von Prinzessin Serenity

nicht viel anders war. Daran erinnerte Sie die Mondkönigin sehr oft und meinte

das nicht das Aussehen und die Eigenschaften eines Lebewesens ausschlaggebend

waren, sondern das Herz. In solchen Momenten begegnete Serenity auch Ihrer

Freundin Gaia mit Kühle. Sie sagte denn so was wie eine Thronerbin muss alles

kontrollieren können und darf bei Regierungsgeschäften keine Gefühle zeigen.

Gaia wusste aber da Serenity tief in Ihrem anders dachte, aber so hatte sie es

von Ihrer Mutter gelernt. Strenge und Disziplin. Damit war das Thema dann auch

immer abgeschlossen für eine gewisse Zeit zumindest.

Gaia möchte die Fröhlichkeit und Offenheit der Prinzessin und war sich sicher

das Sie auch eine Menge Verantwortungsbewusstsein hatte. Dies aber nicht so

gerne zeigte. Auf Anlässen war sie immer an der Seite Ihrer Mutter und benahm

sich sehr wohlerzogen. Jedoch wirkte sie immer etwas traurig. Was Gaia immer

wieder an diesem Mädchen faszinierte aber auch etwas ängstigte war die warme

Aura des Lichtes, welche sie stets umgab. In den letzten Jahren war dieses Licht

sicherlich etwas verblasst aber nicht viel. Nachdenklich seufze Sie auf. Was Sie

nicht bemerkte, ihr Sohn stand hinter Ihr und sprach: "Einen Taler für deine

Gedanken." Erschrocken fuhr die Königin zusammen: "Endymion, mach das nie

wieder. Mich so zu erschrecken." Der Erdenprinz grinste seine Mutter an: "Was

kann ich dafür, wenn du so in Gedanken bist und nicht zuhörst, wenn ich dich

anspreche. Über was hast du denn so intensiv nachgedacht, Mama?." "Ach nichts,

besonderes", erwiderte sie. "Ich kann es mir schon denken, der Erdenprinz und

die Mondprinzessin ein perfektes Paar", gab er als Antwort, mehr zu sich selbst.

Er musste schmunzeln, irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Doch Sie wollte Ihn

nicht. Nachdenklich sah sie Königin den Prinzen an. Endymion fühlte sich von

seiner Mutter ertappt und wurde rot. "Ich glaube" ,sagte Sie, "nach deiner

Gesichtsfarbe sind meine Gedanken gar nicht so abwegig." Gaia lachte leise auf

und Ihr Sohn lachte mit Ihr.

Die beiden standen sich immer sehr, aber sie hingen auch an einander seit Gaias

Mann verstorben war. Er war in einer unsinnigen Schlacht in der es um die Macht

verschiedener Königreiche ging gefallen. Endymion hatte Ihn kaum gekannt. Seine

Mutter hatte Ihn mit viel Liebe und Verständnis groß gezogen. Eines hatte er

von seinem Vater geerbt. Er versuchte seine Gefühle immer zu kontrollieren.

Diese Eigenschaft machte der Königin der Erde immer etwas Sorgen. Sie versuchte

ihrem Sohn beizubringen, wenn man seine Gefühle zeigt das nichts Schlechtes

ist. Sondern ein großartiges Geschenk was sich und anderen machen konnte.

Endymion und seine Mutter grinsten sich an und lachten noch etwas lauter. Die

Bediensten freuten sich mit Ihnen, denn die königliche Familie war in jedem

Hause von Elysion immer willkommen. Doch mit einemmal verstummten alle im

Palast. Alle auf dem blauen Planeten hielten einen Moment den Atem an, hätte

man ein Stecknadel fallen lassen. So wäre dies ein riesiger Krach gewesen. Denn

in jenem Moment erfüllte eine Aura aus Licht und Liebe alle Lebewesen. Etwas

war geschehen, etwas großes war erwacht.

Gaia erwachte aus Ihrer Starre und merkte das Sie sich an Endymion festgehalten

hatte. Sie ließ Ihn los und eilte in die große Bibliothek, wo sich viele

Bücher über Legenden, Wissen, Geschichte der Erde und noch viele mehr

befanden. Der junge Prinz eilte hinter seiner Mutter her. Sie suchte ein

bestimmtes Buch aus den Legenden heraus. Endymion wollte seine Mutter gerade

fragen was los sei. Doch diese winkte ab, ernst schaute sie in das Buch und

murmelte: "Es gibt Sie also wirklich!"

Endymion fragte: "Was ist los Mutter." Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern gab

Ihm das Buch mit einer bestimmten aufgeschlagenen Legende und forderte Ihn auf,

dies zu lesen. Der Erdenprinz wusste dass es ernst gemeint war, sonst wäre seine

Mutter nicht so konkret gewesen. Hätte er den Ernst der Lage nicht begriffen,

hätte er über den Titel des Buches gelacht Vergessende Legenden des Kosmos´.

Auch er hatte diese Aura gespürt und gewusst das es nichts Schlimmes war ehr

was Gutes. Also warum Gaia auf einmal so aufgeregt. Deshalb las er die Legende,

das Buch war schon sehr alt und von dem Text waren einige Stellen verblasst.

Weshalb er auch nur einen Teil lesen konnte. In diesem Buch stand in goldenen

Buchstaben geschrieben:

Die Legende der Prinzessin des Kosmos

Es wird sich erzählt in den alten Königreichen, das irgendwann eine Prinzessin

geboren wird. Die hat die Macht alles zu besiegen, solange sie nicht an

... zweifelt. Sie kann alle Reiche des

Sonnensystems unter einer Krone vereinigen. Sie ist die

...in. Wird auch als ...in

bezeichnet. Ihr Wesen ist rein wie ein Diamant, sie gibt die ...

niemals auf. Sollte es auch noch so aussichtslos sein. Damit dies passiert muss

folgendes passiert sein.

Was fest ... ist wie im B... auch in der

S...

wird für eine lange Zeit getrennt

die Erkenntnis einer ... lässt eine mächtige

... auferstehen

dadurch eine M... muss wieder die ... zu der

... finden

die ... wird versiegelt um sich aus Vergessenheit wieder

neu zu erheben

v... die T... ihrer M... wird diese gereinigt

sie lernt ... neu und die Erkenntnis wird hart sein

wenn sie weiß wer vor Ihr steht

eine ... ihr den neuen ...

Dann ist die Prinzessin des Kosmos erwacht

dies ist aber erst d... eine langen R...

Sie muss erst ... finden

sie muss v... und ihr Leben f...

Erst dann durch ... und die ...

wird eine neue Ära in der Zeit eingeleitet.

Sie wird neue ... bestreiten und sterben.

Wird wieder auferstehen um wieder zusammen führen was einst zusammen gehörte.

die alten Reich werden Ihre schönsten Tage erleben, wenn die Prinzessin

erwacht.

Danach ...!

Ihr Erscheinen gibt sie durch eine vollkommene Aura des Lichtes und Liebe

bekannt. Alle Lebewesen im Universum können Ihr Erscheinen wahrnehmen. In jenem

Moment wo Sie erwacht soll das gesamte All, angeblich stumm sein und den Atem

anhalten.

In anderen Sprachen nennt man Sie Princess of the cosmos oder the

m...!

Ab dieser Stelle war der Text abgebrochen. Endymion las den Abschnitt mehrere

Male durch und verstand was seine Mutter meinte. Er ging mit Königin Gaia auf

den Balkon die Dunkelheit war schon über das Land herein gebrochen. Der Mond

stieg gerade auf und es schien als wäre es etwas heller und glanzvoller

geworden. Schweigend betrachteten Mutter und Sohn den Vollmond. Und dem Prinzen

ging der Satz aus dem Buch durch den Kopf die alten Reiche werden Ihre

glanzvollsten Tage erleben´. Danach.

"Es ist Zeit", sprach Königin Gaia, "die ersten Gäste kommen an." Mit einer

fließenden Handbewegung zeigte Sie auf die Allee die zum Palast führte.

Endymion ging mit seiner Mutter in den Empfangsaal um die ankommen Gäste zu

begrüßen. Unter ihnen waren viele Prinzessinnen mit Ihren Müttern. Da der

Erdenprinz als eine gute Partie für die jedes Königshaus war. Galant wie er

war begrüßte er die vielen jungen Frauen mit einem Lächeln und einem Handkuss

aber keine hatte bei Ihm eine Chance. Sein Herz war vergeben an die

Mondprinzessin. Die Stunden vergingen für Ihn quälend langsam und die

Ehrengäste waren noch nicht da. Die Gäste begannen schon zu tuscheln. Der

Prinz hörte heraus das sich die Familie wohl zu fein wäre auf einen Ball der

Erde zu gehen. Das reichte er gab der Kapelle ein Zeichen das Sie mit der Musik

kurz aufhören sollte. Er versuchte seine Wut auf die Leute zu kontrollieren.

Gaia sah ihn fragend an. Die Gäste richten nun auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den

Erdenprinzen. Durch die hervorgerufene Enttäuschung über sein Volk strahlte

Endymions Aura golden auf. Seine Mutter starrte ihn erschrocken an und fragte

sich was diesen Ausbruch seiner Macht hervorgerufen hatte. Er war nicht mehr die

Prinz der Erde nein vielmehr war er nun der Herr des golden Kristalls. Dieser

symbolisierte wer der wahre König von diesem Planeten war und das dieser jemand

mit der Erde verbunden war und Ihre Macht nutzen konnte.

Endymion fing an zu sprechen nach dem ein Raunen durch die Gäste gegangen war.

Noch nie hatte jemand die wahre Stärke des Prinzen so wahrgenommen: "Liebe

versammelte Hoheiten der Erde und der anderen alten Königreiche. Ich denke das

jeder der heute hier anwesend ist, eine Aura aus Licht und Liebe gespürt hat",

ein zustimmdes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. Er fuhr mit der Ansprache weiter

fort: "Wie wir alle wissen, hat sich der Mond zum äußern Schutz der Erde

benannt. Und hat schon viele Gefahren den wir sonst erlegen gewesen wären

abgewährt. Ohne auch nur ein Wort der Anklage gegen uns zu erheben, wenn ein

Mensch vom Mondvolk im Kampf starb. Oder die Königin bei dem Einsatz des

Silberkristalls fast Ihr Leben lies.

Und Ihr denkt, ihr könntet euch anmaßen über die königliche Familie des

Mondes zu urteilen, nur weil Sie zu spät zu einem Ball kommen. Ich denke Sie

analysieren wie es jeder andere von euch getan hat diese Aura. Ich will das mir

so etwas heute Abend nicht noch einmal zu Ohren kommt. Auch wenn Sie uns heute

nicht mit Ihrem Besuch erfreuen können." Im Stillen fügte er hinzu, was ich

sehr bedauern würde.

Er erhob sein Glas: "Auf die königliche Familie des Mondes." Die anderen

sprachen Ihm nach. Zufrieden setzte er sich wieder und schaute den Mond aus dem

Fenster heraus an. Königin Gaia hatte schon einen Wutausbruch erwartet, aber

das hatte er wirklich gut gemacht. Sie war stolz auf ihn, doch ihr war die

Enttäuschung in der Stimme als er den vorletzten Satz sprach nicht entgangen.

Sie wünschte sich für Ihn das die Prinzessin wenigsten käme für Ihn. Sie

ging zu Ihm und lächelte. Gaia zeigte den Stolz auf Ihn in Ihren Augen. Er

lächelte Sie an, um dann wieder seinen Gedanken an die Prinzessin nachzugehen.

Was weder der Prinz noch die Königin wussten das Prinzessin Serenity schon

anwesend war, sie sich geschickt hinter einer Säule versteckt. Ihre Mutter

hatte sie in weiser Voraussicht schon mal vorgeschickt. Sie hatten lange über

die Fehler der Ahninnen diskutiert, auch über die Fehler der Mutter und über

Ihre. Ihre Differenzen waren beseitigt und die Königin wusste das Ihre Tochter

Ihr vertraute und umgekehrt war dies genauso. Deshalb hatte Sie die Prinzessin

gebeten schon vorzureiten, das hätte Sie Ihr früher nie erlaubt. Elegant

schwang sie sich auf die weiße Stute und ritt mit ihrer Garde davon. Ihre

Mutter hatte gesagt sie wolle noch etwas nachlesen auf Grund was heute passiert

war. Die Königin zog ein Buch hervor wie es Königin Gaia hatte. Es war genauso

unleserlich wie das von der Erde. Aber in einem war sich die Mondkönigin

sicher, die Prinzessin Serenity war Sailormoon und die Prinzessin des Kosmos.

Also war sie die Auserwählte, das war die Aura die Sie vorhin gespürt hatte,

es war ihre eigene Tochter. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte was das

Schicksal für das junge Mädchen noch alles bereithielt. Sie war sehr sensibel

und könnte leicht zerbrechen. Aber sie hat ein starkes Herz. Reicht das fragte

Sie sich. Bevor auch Sie sich umzog und sich mit der Palastwache Richtung Erde

begab. Sie lächelte vor sich hin, sie hatte Serenity nur vorgeschickt damit Sie

etwas alleine mit Endymion sein konnte.

Nachdem sich der Tumult etwas gelegt hatte trat die Prinzessin hinter der Säule

hervor. Der Herold sah sie und schaute etwas verwirrt. Es war ihm peinlich Sie

nicht gesehen und nicht angekündigt zu haben. Er holte tief Luft um Sie

ansprechend anzukündigen. Doch mit einem scharfen Blick gab sie zum verstehen

das er die Klappe halten solle. Beleidigt drehte wollte sich rumdrehen. Doch die

Augen der Mondprinzessin fingen Ihn ein. Er fühlte wie er in ihnen ertrinken

wollte. Sie gab noch zu verstehen dass Ihre Mutter bald kommen würde. Dankbar

für die Information, nickte er Ihr zu und wand sich seinem Job zu. Nachdem er

die Prinzessin gesehen war er glücklich und befreit. Und er fragte sich wieso.

Dies war geklärt, die Prinzessin öffnete Ihre Haarknoten und band alles zu

einem dicken Zopf zusammen. Wenn Sie Glück hatte konnte Sie unerkannt zu der

Königin gelangen. Die Leute waren viel mit Reden und Tanzen beschäftigt um Sie

zu bemerken. Das einigste was Sie verraten konnte war der Halbmond auf der

Stirn. Vorsichtig schlich Sie zu Königin Gaia die zufällig alleine stand. Sie

senkte Ihr Haupt und ging auf die Königin zu. Die Königin wurde aufmerksam auf

die junge Schönheit, die direkt auf Sie zukam. Bei ihr angekommen, kniete

Serenity sofort nieder und sprach leise aber bestimmt: "Ich erbiete euch meine

Grüße und bitte meine Verspätung zu entschuldigen Hoheit." Endymion hatte

sich mittlerweile zu seiner Mutter gesellt und schaute die junge Frau an. Diese

Statur kam ihm bekannt vor aber etwas stimmte nicht. Im Saal hat noch keiner

etwas mitbekommen. Die Stimme Serenitys: "Mein Gruß gilt besonderes euch, mein

Prinz!" Endymion schluckte konnte es sein. Sie fuhr fort: "Geehrte Hoheiten,

meine Mutter wird nach mir eintreffen. Verzeiht das ich mich hier einschlichen

hab. Aber ich wollte dem Prinzen persönlich meinen Dank aussprechen, das er

sich so für die Mondbewohner eingesetzt hat."

Gaia lachte auf: "Meine liebe Prinzessin Serenity, du weißt schon die Menschen

zu verwirren. Nun steh aber auf. Du braucht nicht zu knien vor mir. Aber warum

hat unser Herold sich nicht angekündigt." Serenity stand auf, mit der Hilfe von

Endymion der Ihr galant die Hand reichte. Die Mondprinzessin antwortete:

"Bestraft Ihn nicht ich habe Ihn bestochen, mich nicht anzukündigen." Die

Königin erwiderte: "Du bist gerissen Prinzessin, aber sag wo ist deine Mutter.

Und deine Ankündigung müssen wir noch nachholen." "Meine Mutter wollte noch

etwas nachschlagen", sprach Serenity sie wusste das wegen der Aura war die Sie

ausgesandt hatte," wegen der Energie welche Ihr bestimmt auch gespürt habt. Und

Hoheit, kann die Ankündigung noch etwas warten. Ich möchte gerne noch einen

Spaziergang machen." "In Ordnung aber wenn du wieder da bist wirst du

angekündigt. Ich werde dem Herold nachher Bescheid geben. Nehmt die Hintertür,

wie ich dich kenne willst du einer Bewachung doch entgehen. Doch einer wird

mitgehen." Enttäuscht sah Serenity Gaia an. Diese lachte: "Endymion, wird dich

begleiten Liebes. Nicht wahr Endymion." Keine Antwort "Endymion, hast du

verstanden. Du wirst die Prinzessin begleiten." Endlich erwachte er aus seiner

Starre: "Na.. Natürlich Mutter", sprach er irritiert. Serenity lachte leise

auf. Endymion wurde rot als er bemerkte das er Sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt

hatte. Was aber kein Wunder war, sie hatte ein schulterfreies Kleid an. Was

ihren Hals wunderbar zu Geltung brachte. Es ging bis auf den Boden und war mit

Perlen die wie Tränen leuchteten bestickt. Um die Taille war das Kleid eng

gerafft. Auf dem Rücken hatte Sie eine Schärpe die in Form einer Schleife war,

deren Bänder bis zum Boden ging. Alles in allem war es ein schlichtes Kleid.

Doch ihm Kam er vor als stände die Göttin Selene persönlich vor Ihm.

Er Ihr seinen Arm zu einhacken an, welchen Sie dankend annahm. Dann verschwanden

die Beiden zum Hinterausgang in den Garten. Mittlerweile war auch die Königin

des weißen Mondes eingetroffen. Der Herold verkündete mit lauter Stimme: "Ihre

königliche Hoheit, Königin Serenity, Gebieterin über das Silber Millennium.

Die Gesellschaft verbeugte sich und fragte sich wo die Prinzessin sei. Dasselbe

fragte sich auch Königin Serenity. Voller Sorge, um Ihre Tochter ging Sie zu

Gaia. Welche Sie fröhlich empfing. Sie flüsterte Ihr zu: "Mach dir keine

Sorgen, sie ist mit Endymion im Rosengarten. Es hat noch keiner mit gekriegt das

Sie hier ist." Gaia bemerkte das Serenity gelöst lachte. Fragend schaute Sie

die Mondkönigin an. Diese erklärte: "Die Prinzessin hat mich wieder auf den

rechten Weg gebracht." Verstehend nickte Gaia sie an: "Sie ist die Prinzessin

des Kosmos nicht wahr." "Ja", antworte sie, "aber auch die Kriegerin des

Mondes." Erstaunt sah Gaia ihre Freundin an: "Es muss viel passiert sein, am

besten ziehen wir uns in einer halben Stunde in meine Gemächer zurück. Da

kannst du mir alles von Anfang an erzählen." Glücklich lächelte Serenity, sie

war dankbar so eine Freundin zu haben. Sie konnte Ihr Gewissen erleichtern und

dazu brauchte Sie auch den Rat von Gaia.

Derweil im Rosengarten hörte man Lachen von zwei jungen Menschen die sich

unbeschwert unterhielten. Endymion legte den Arm um Serenitys Schultern, da Ihr

kalt war. Sie gingen schon eine durch den großzügigen angelegten Park. Bis Sie

an eine Bank kamen, Serenity merkte mit bedauern das Endymion seinen Arm

wegnahm. Er machte sein Umhang ab und reichte Ihn ihr. Nun fror er versuchte es

aber nicht zu zeigen. Serenity sah es und zeigte neben sich auf die Bank. Er

setze sich zu Ihr allerdings mit etwas Abstand. Sie stand auf, und ging ein

Stück auf Ihn zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Dann hängte Sie den Mantel

über seine Schultern und schloss ihn über Ihrer Brust. Er seufzte auf und

legte behutsam seine auf Ihren Bauch und zog Sie noch dichter an sich. Sie

kuschelte sich noch mehr an Ihn.

Mit einmal gab die Bank nach und kippe nach hinten um. Durch den Umhang gefangen

landete Serenity genau auf dem verblüfften Endymion. Sie sahen sich an, in

diesem Moment waren Sie sich unglaublich nah. Der Prinz der Erde zog die

Prinzessin des Mondes zu sich herunter und küsste sie voller Inbrunst und

Leidenschaft auf die Lippen. Er erwarte eigentlich Widerstand aber Sie gab sich

nur Ihren Gefühlen hin. In diesem Moment wurde eine Seelenband zwischen den

beiden geschmiedet was nie wieder reißen sollte. Beide hatten Ihren

Seelenpartner gefunden. Sie standen auf und entschlossen sich zurück zu gehen

zum Schloss. Doch dieser Weg war ziemlich lang, vor allem da sie sich alle fünf

Meter leidenschaftlich küssten. Kurz bevor Sie am Schloss ankamen drehte sich

Endymion rum und zu Serenity und fragte: "Mein Licht es Mondes, ich liebe dich

vom ersten Tag an dich gesehen habe", er ging auf die Knie ,"Bitte werde meine

Frau und heiratete mich." Serenity beugte sich zu ihm runter: " Ja, mein

geliebter Prinz. Ich warte schon seit ich dich kenne auf diese Frage."

Glücklich ging das Paar wieder in den Ballsaal. Der Herold rief nun aus: "Sehr

geehrte Gäste, die Thronerbin des Silber Millennium, Prinzessin Serenity und

der Thronerbe des Gold Millennium, Prinz Endymion. Die versammelten Leute

tuschelten und verbeugten sich voller Respekt. Die beiden strahlten eine

herrliche Aura des Lichtes aus. Die beiden gingen zu Ihren Müttern die sich

anlächelten. Sie hatten alles besprochen. "Endymion", flüsterte die

glockenhelle Stimme neben Ihm, "Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen". Er lächelte Sie

an und sagte: "Später ja, jetzt sagen wir unseren Müttern das wir verlobt

sind. Ich bin auf Ihre Gesichter gespannt." Serenity kicherte und dachte das es

Ihre Mütter nicht sonderlich überraschen wird da sie es ja wussten, was beide

für ein anderer spürten. Endymion trat vor die Hoheiten und verbeugte sich.

Serenity machte einen eleganten Knicks.

"Mutter, königliche Hoheit Serenity!, die Prinzessin und ich haben euch was mit

zuteilen. Wir haben uns verlobt", endete Endymion. "Das haben wir uns schon

gedacht, mein Sohn" , sprach Gaia nun aus. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden"

sagte Serenity und nahm die beiden fest in den Arm. Die Erdkönigin tat es Ihr

gleich. Nun schaute der Erdenprinz verdattert aus Wäsche. Mit allem hatte er

gerechnet aber nicht damit.

Gaia und Serenity baten um Ruhe im Saal und verkündeten die frohe Botschaft.

Als das junge paar tanzte flammte mit einem mal die Aura von beiden auf. Nur um

sich mit einander zu verbinden und allen zu bestätigen das beide für einander

bestimmt waren. Der Prinz stockte als er das Licht der Prinzessin spürte: "Du

bist die Auserwählte von Selene nicht war. Du bist die Prinzessin des Kosmos."

Ich wollte es dir vorhin schon sagen, ich bin auch noch die ...!" Sie wurde

unterbrochen ein verwunderter Abgesandter der Sonne erschien im Saal und flehte:

"Hoheiten, bitte helft uns wir werden angegriffen von einer schwarzen Macht.

Viele wurden verwundet ein Teil tot." Dann brach er zusammen. Königin Serenity

war geschockt und hoffte dass die Cousine von der Prinzessin noch lebte. Die

Hoheiten wollten sich auf den Weg machen, doch die Prinzessin stellte sich Ihnen

in den Weg. Ihre Augen nahmen wieder diese Weisheit an: "Das ist mein Kampf".

"Nein", widersprach die Königin des Mondes, "Ihr bleibt hier." "Ihr seit die

Zukunft dieser beiden Planeten", setzte Gaia nach. Demütig leisteten Sie der

Anweisung folge. Aber keiner hatte ihnen verboten zu helfen. Serenity sah ihren

Verlobten an und sprach: "Ein Geheimnis kennst du schon aber mein zweites noch

nicht", er schaute sie fragend an, "ich bin die Kriegerin des Silbermondes,

Sailormoon, damit erhob Sie Ihre Brosche und sprach die magischen Worte Macht

des Mondes erwache in mir und erfülle mich mit deinem Licht´ und verwandelte

sich. Der Prinz sah Sie sprachlos an. Sie holte Ihre weiße Stute und stieg auf.

"Mach schon" ,forderte Sie ihn auf. Er steckte sein Schwert in seinen Halfter

und stieg auf seinen schwarzen Hengst. Im Mörderischen Tempo durchquerten Sie

die Portale zur Sonne. Die Wächter die Ihnen hinterher riefen das sie da

bleiben sollten hörten sie nicht. Die Sonne kam in Sicht man sah wo die Armeen

und Königen am kämpfen waren. Sailormoon spürte einen Stich in Ihrem Herz und

wusste dass Ihre Mutter in Gefahr war. Sie war bewusstlos, "Jetzt töte ich dich

Mondkönigin", sprach der Youma. "Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle zweimal

überlegen" wurde er unterbrochen, "wer ist dort" fragte der Teufel etwas

irritiert. "Dein schlimmerster Alptraum, mein Freund" , antwortete die Stimme und

trat ins Licht. Sie hob die Arme und stellte sich in Pose und sprach bestimmt,

die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden wandte sich Ihr zu: "Ich bin die Gesandte

des silbernen Mondes, auserwählt das Licht zu schützen und die Liebe zu

verbreiten. Meine Stärke ist mein Glaube. Ihr kennt mich auch als Prinzessin

des Kosmos. Deshalb befehle ich euch mit dem Kämpfen aufzuhören." Die

anwesenden Teufel lachten Sie aus. "Gut so sei es" sprach sie leise aus.

Endymion der bei seiner Mutter kämpfte um Sie zu schützen sah wie sich die

Yomas auf Sie stützen. Er wollte zu Ihr renn und schrie nach Ihr. Seine Mutter

sah Ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fiel auf die Knie und weinte. Königin

Serenity sah das entsetzen, was machte ihre Tochter da, sie stand nur ruhig da.

Alle standen da und nur schauen wie immer Teufel auf die Kriegerin zugingen. Mit

einemmal fiel Sailormoon auf die Knie und bete so laut es jeder hören konnte:

"Ich bete zum Licht und zur Liebe. Geheiligtes Licht des Mondes hilf deiner

Kriegerin. " Sie schloss die Hände vor der Brust und formte eine Höhle das

Licht sammelte sich darin. Als das Licht entließ vernichtete es alle Yomas. Der

Sonnenpalast wurde versiegelt. Sailormoon ging in die Knie, in diesem Moment

zerbrach etwas in Ihrer Seele. Sie hörte eine Stimme die Ihr sagte: "Vergiss

mich nicht!" Was sollte das fragte sie sich. Sie brach zusammen, ein anderes

Fuku (der aus der ersten Folgen). Sie war nicht mehr so stark wie vorher. Sie

wusste zwar noch wer Sie war, aber nicht wie Sie Kraft einsetzten konnte.

Endymion tröste Sie immer wieder. Die umliegenden Herrscher der Planeten hatten

gehört was die Prinzessin getan hatte um das Universum zu retten. Aus Dank und

Loyalität schickten sie Königshäuser die ausgewählten Kinder der Planenten,

welches die jeweilige Prinzessin war, zum Schutz der Prinzessin auf den Mond.

Denn jedem war klar das dieses Licht beschützt werden musste. So wurde das

Sailorteam gebornen. Die Mädchen kamen sich schnell nähe und schossen

Freundschaft. Serenity war wieder glücklich und Ihre Erinnerung an die Macht

verblasste etwas. Mit dem Untergang der Reich, vergaß Sie wer sie war und

vergrub die Erinnerung in Ihrer Seele.

Usagi wachte auf nun wusste Sie endlich was zu tun war. Neben Ihr glänzte die

Brosche die Sie einst von Selene bekommen im Mondenschein. Endlich verstand sie


	8. Abschied und Briefe

Kapitel 5c Abschied und Briefe 

------------------------------

Kapitel 5c Abschied und Briefe

Usagi stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Mamoru schlief noch tief und fest. Sie

ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein Bögen Schreibpapier heraus und begann

zu schreiben den ersten an Ihren Freund

Mein liebster Mamoru,

ich danke die für die letzt Nacht es war wunderschön. Leider muss ich eine

Weile fortgehen. Du weißt bestimmt warum. Mit Sicherheit hast du auch letzte

Nacht von der Vergangenheit geträumt. Ich muss jemanden wieder finden. Ihr

bekommt während ich unterwegs bin, Verstärkung von einer anderen

Sailorkriegerin die ich allerdings erst erwecken muss. Ihr werdet Sie erkennen.

Ich muss meine alte Macht wieder finden. Dazu werde ich lange Reisen unternehmen

müssen. Weißt du noch unser Gespräch als ich dir von der Prüfung die ich

bestehen muss, erzählte. Nun ist es soweit, bitte folgt mir nicht denn dies

muss ich alle bestehen. Pass auf dich auf.

In Liebe deine Usako

P.S. Wenn ich wieder da bin wiederholen wir aber die letzte Nacht.

Sie schob den Bogen in einen Umschlag und schrieb vorne Mamoru drauf. Dann nahm

Sie den nächsten Bogen und fing wieder an zu schreiben

Liebste Freunde,

ich muss euch für einige Zeit verlassen. Ihr bekommt aber Verstärkung für das

Team. Ich muss eine alte Macht wieder finden. Ich weiß nicht ob Ihr letzte nacht

auch von der Vergangenheit geträumt habt.

Eine alte Bekannte von mir wird euch im Kampf helfen. Ihr werdet Sie daran

erkennen das Sie mit dem Silberkristall umgehen kann. Bitte folgt mir nicht,

dies ist eine Prüfung die ich alle bestehen muss. Passt auf euch auf und

vertraut der neuen Sailorkriegerin wie Ihr auch mir vertraut.

In liebe an euch alle

Usagi

Sie schob auch diesen Bogen in ein Umschlag und schrieb Sailorkriegerinnen

darauf. Dann nahm Sie diese und legte Sie auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Sie

tauschte den Schlafanzug gegen Ihre normalen Klamotten.

Damm schlich sie zu Tür und schloss diese lautlos hinter sich. Nun begann Sie

zu überlegen wo Sie als erstes hingehen sollte. Usagi ging Richtung Norden um

die erst mal die Stadt zu verlassen. Nach einer Stunde hatte Sie das Ende von

Tokio erreicht. Sie lief weiter und setzte sich erst mal auf eine Parkbank und

dachte nach. Die Prinzessin beschloss erst mal zum Mond zu reisen, weil dort

alles seinen Ursprung hatte. Dort würde Sie mehr erfahren da war sie sich

sicher. Nun stand Sie vor dem nächsten Problem, sicher für sie dort hinzu

reisen war nun eine Leichtigkeit, aber es brauchte eine Menge Energie. Sie

kramte Ihn ihren Erinnerungen nach, das Portal. Ja das war es, in Elysion gab es

ein Portal zum Mond wie auch zur Sonne. Die Erinnerung an damals schmerze Sie

merklich. Wie kam man von der Erdoberfläche noch mal nach Elysion, ja stimmte

sie kannte die alte Legende noch.

Bist du reinen Herzens, hast Hoffnung und einen festen Glauben, stehen dir die

Tore zum goldenen Reich offen. Öffne dein Herz und wünsche dich in das

gesegnete Land der Erde. Sie hob die Brosche in die und rief: "Macht des Mondes

erwache in mir und erfülle mich mit deinem Licht." In dem magischen Licht des

Mondes gebadet verwandelte Sie sich in die mächtigste Form die es von

Sailormoon gab. Sie hatte Ihr altes Fuku vom Mond an, als wo Sie sich das erste

mal verwandelt hatte.

Dann schloss die junge Kriegerin die Augen und wünschte sich fest nach Elysion.

Ihre Aura strahlte mächtig auf und das Mundsymbol leuchtete im Einklang mit.

Dann verschwand Sie. Jedoch verbreite sich Ihr Licht über das ganze Universum.

Wie schon einmal blickte jedes Lebewesen stumm auf und wurde von Liebe und

Hoffnung erfüllte. Der Kosmos gab durch sein Schweigen bekannt das seine

Prinzessin dabei war zurück zukehren.

Mit einmal waren auch die gesamten Sailorkrieger und Mamoru aufgewacht.

Ehrfeuchtsvoll hauchten Sie nur einen Namen: "Prinzessin des Kosmos". Mamoru

drehte sich um zu Usagi und sah das Sie nicht mehr da war. Der Traum holte Ihn

ein und er wusste wieder das die Prinzessin Usagi war. Mit Tränen in den Augen

stand er auf. Vielleicht war Sie noch in der Wohnung. Dann fiel sein Blick auf

den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Zitternd ging er darauf zu und öffnete den an Ihn

gerichteten Brief und lass Ihn. Es klopfte an seine Tür, er wusste schon das es

die Sailorkriegerinnen waren. Er stand auf und öffnete Ihnen. Wortlos lies er

die Inner Senshi in seine Wohnung. Ray suchte Usagi und fragte: "Wo ist Sie."

"Sie ist nicht hier", antwortete er abwesend und deute auf den Tisch. Ami, Ray,

Makoto und Minako lasen den Brief. Erschüttert rief Ami die Outer Senshi an.

Haruka erklärte Ihr das Sie schon auf den Weg waren. Als Sie ankamen, suchten

Sie auch Ihre Prinzessin. Setzuna wollte schon fragen, aber Mamoru wies sie zu

den Innersenshi. Welche Ihnen den Brief gaben. "Sie ist was" schrie Haruka

aufgeregt, "und das wo wir Sie brauchen. Die Prinzessin des Kosmos ist erwacht.

Zusammen mit Ich ihr können wir vielleicht den ewigen Frieden herstellen."

Mamoru lachte gereizt auf: "Du hast keine Ahnung, Haruka, was. Setz dich hin und

ich werde euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Aber zuerst was habt Ihr heute

Nacht geträumt." Minako begann zu erzählen: "Von der Vergangenheit, wie wir

Serenity kennen gelernt haben und eben das Ende. Und das wir bevor wir zum Mond

gekommen sind die Aura der Kosmosprinzessin gespürt haben." Die anderen wie die

Outers stimmten Ihr zu. Nur das die Geschichte der Outers auf Ihren Planten

statt fand. Mamoru setzt an und begann die Geschichte zu erzählen und zum

Schluss sah in Ihre Gesichter und sprach: "Usagi ist die Prinzessin die wir

gesprüht haben. Sie ist die Prinzessin des Kosmos." Alles sahen Ihn erstaunt an

und machten ab das Sie sich morgen um 11:00 am Hikawa-Tempel treffen.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	9. Vier alte Bekannte und eine neue Sailork

Kapitel 5d Vier alte Bekannte und eine neue Sailorkriegerin 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 5d Vier alte Bekannte und eine neue Sailorkriegerin

Als Sailormoon öffnete Ihre Augen und sah das Sie in Elysion angekommen.

Prächtige Einhörner und Pferde säumten die langen Wiesen. Aber auch Hasen,

Vogel und viele andere Tiere befanden sich in diesem Land. So eine Artenvielfalt

hatte Usagi noch nie gesehen. Langsam ging Sie den Weg entlang und kam in einen

Rosengarten. Der Garten kam Ihr sehr bekannt vor es dämmerte Ihr, es war jener

Garten wo sich der Prinz und die Prinzessin näher gekommen waren. Sie

schlussfolgerte daraus das es zum Schloss nicht mehr weit sein konnte.

Neben ihr stand plötzlich eine weiße Stute, die ihrer von frührer fast bis

auf das Haar glich. Sie schaute sich das Pferd genau an, es war ca. 1.70 hoch

und hatte eine silberne Mähne die über den Hals reichte. Der Schweif hatte die

selbe Farbe und ging fast bis auf den Boden. Das Pferd fing an mit Ihr zu

sprechen: "Hallo Prinzessin, kann ich dich mit wo hin nehmen." Usagi war

erstaunt aber wusste dass in diesem Land nichts unmöglich war. Sie erwiderte

freundlich: "Nein ich bin gleich da, ich will zum Gold Palast." Die Stute

schnaubte: "Das sind noch ca. zwei Kilometer." Sailormoon stutze war es doch

noch so weit: "Gilt dein Angebot noch." "Ja", erwiderte die Stute, und kniete

sich hin damit Usagi besser aufsteigen konnte, "halt dich gut fest." Usagi

fasste in die Mähne des Pferdes, um Halt zu finden. Diese galoppierte an und

stieß sich vom Boden ab. In dem Moment eo das tat, entsprangen aus Ihren

Flanken, zwei wunderschöne Flügel. Die junge Frau hielt die Luft an und

schaute nach vorne, wo Sie auf der Stirn ein silbernes Horn sah. "Du bist ein

Einhorn nicht war." "Ja", bekam Sie wieder zu Antwort, "aber dazu werde ich nur

wenn ich das für mich auserwählte Kind trage. Also dich, ich warte schon lange

auf dich."

Usagi war erstaunt und fragte: "Wirst du mich auf meiner Reise begleiten." "Das

werde ich" ,antwortete die Angesprochene. Der Goldpalast kam in Sicht. Sanft

setzt das Einhorn auf. "Wie soll ich dich nennen, edles Geschöpf, fragte Usagi.

"Nenn mich Silver" , bekam Sie zur Antwort.

Sailormoon wechselte ihre Kleidung in dem Sie sich in Prinzessin Serenity

verwandelte. Danach ging Sie in den Palast, alles war noch wie damals oder eine

perfekte Kopie davon, dachte Sie. Eine Stimme riss Sie aus den Gedanken.

"Willkommen im Goldpalast, Prinzessin Serenity oder Prinzessin des Kosmos" , vor

Ihr kniete Helios, der Wächter. "Steh auf, Helios", forderte Sie Ihn auf,

"dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Ich muss zu dem Portal, welches zum Mond führt."

"Zum Mond" ,fragte Helios, "Wir haben hier nur ein Portal zur Sonne und nach

Avalon. Ihr wisst doch, das die alten Reiche immer nur zwei Portale hatten wegen

der Sicherheit. Ihr könnt aber von der Sonne zum Mond reisen. Meines Wissen

existiert dort noch eins. Wenn es nicht beim großen Angriff damals zerstört

worden ist."

Nachdenklich schaute die Prinzessin ihn an und sprach: "Dann werde ich zuerst zu

Sonne reisen." Sie wandte sich um zum gehen, als sie Helios aufhielt:

"Prinzessin, eine Bitte habe ich noch an euch. Helft mir bitte die Leibgarde von

dem Prinzen zu erwecken. Und Ihm wieder mit dem Goldkristall vertraut zu machen.

Sonst wird er diesen Kampf nicht überstehen. Ich denke das ist auch in Eurem

Sinne." Serenity drehte sich um, Entsetzen stand in Ihren Augen. Die Leibgarde

des Prinzen die Sie damals angegriffen hatte und Endymion weggenommen hatten.

Helios unterbrach den Gedankengang: "Prinzessin, ich weiß was Ihr denkt, aber

vergesst nicht Sie standen damals unter Metallias Bann." Die Kriegerin rang mit

sich selber: "In Ordnung, jeder hat ein zweite Change verdient. Bring mich zu

Ihnen damit ich Sie erwecken kann." Er führte Sie durch die hohen Gänge des

Palastes, über all waren wunderschöne Verzierungen und Bilder angebracht. Doch

Sie hatte kein Auge dafür, so sehr war Sie in Gedanken versunken. Sie kamen in

einem großen Raum an, in welchem vier Glassärge standen. In diesen befanden

sich im tiefen Schlaf die vier Wächter Endymions. "Was soll ich tun" wisperte

Sie. "Das musst Ihr herausfinden, schaut in euer Herz dann wisst Ihr was zu tun

ist", antworte der Wächter. Serenity schloss die Augen und fühlte in sich

hinein. Die Erkenntnis was Sie tun musste kam schnell.

Sie verwandelte sich wieder in Sailormoon, kniete sich hin und bete um Beistand

der Königin Gaia. Sie fühlte wie sich in ihr eine nie erkannte Ruhe ausbreite.

Ihre Sinne verrieten Ihr dass die Königin anwesen war. Sie stand auf, und hob

des Silberkristall mit dem Mondzepter hoch in die Luft. Dabei suchte Sie über

Ihre Seelenverbindung nach Mamoru da der Goldkristall von Nöten war. Dann

begann Sie zu sprechen: "Kinder der Lüfte und der Winde. Einst habt Ihr

Schlechtes getan. Dies sei euch nun vergeben", vor Ihr schwebten vier Steine in

denen die Seele der vier eingeschlossen war. Zu gleichen Zeit auf der Erde

sprach Mamoru in Trance die gleichen Worte aus. Die Kriegerin schauten ihn

verdutzt an. Als der Goldkristall vor seiner Brust erschien und er zu Endymion

wurde wussten Sie das von der Prinzessin ausging.

Serenity fuhr mit dem Gebet dort: "Bei Gaia, Serenity und der Göttin des

Mondes, Selene. Rufe ich euch aus den Tiefen der Erde. Um euch an eure Aufgabe

zu erinnern und den Schwur den Ihr einst geleistet habt zu erneuern. Ich bitte

euch kehrt zurück und beschützt euren Herren. Bei dem heiligen Silberkristall

und Goldkristall, bei dem Licht von Mond und Erde. Ich die Prinzessin des Mondes

und des Kosmos bitte euch Kinder geboren aus dem Winde kehrt zurück." Der

Silberkristall leuchtete in einer noch nie gesehen Helligkeit auf. Dasselbe

geschah mit Goldkristall auf der Erde. Endymion sendete die Energie über die

Verbindung die zwischen den beiden bestand. Serenity leitete diese an den

Silberkristall weiter der nun wie die Prinzessin Silbern und Golden strahlte.

Die Steine der vier Wächter positionierten sich über dem jeweiligen Körper

und verschwanden in Ihnen. Ihre Seelen waren nun frei.

Die Leibgarde des Prinzen bewegte sich in Ihren Glassärgen. Die Energie

sprengte die Deckel ab. Als sich die vier Männer aufrichteten, fiel die

Prinzessin in Ohnmacht. Vorher hörte sie nach ein leises Danke von Gaia. Helios

fing die Prinzessin auf und brachte Sie in ein Zimmer dort legte er Sie auf ein

Bett. "Arme Prinzessin, hoffentlich musst du nicht mehr all zuviel Leid in

deinem Leben ertragen. Hoffentlich wirst du bald mit dem Prinzen in Frieden

leben können" ,flüsterte er sich selber in Gedanken zu.

Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Erdoberfläche, fiel der Prinz der Erde vor

Erschöpfung auf die Knie. Leise murmelte er nur einen Namen: "Serenity" , bevor

er bewusstlos wurde. Ray wies sie an Ihn in ein Gästebett im Hikawa-Tempel zu

bringen. Na dem dies geschehen war, rätselten Sie was wohl passiert sein

könnte.

Es war klar, dass die Prinzessin damit was zu tun hatte. Amy versuchte etwas mit

Ihrem Computer heraus zu bekommen. Sie durchsuchte gerade die alten

Mondchroniken, als Sie auf was Interessantes stieß. "Hey Leute, kommt mal her",

rief sie den anderen zu. Neugierig versammelten Sie sich um die Wasserkriegerin.

Sie zeigte auf Ihren Computer und erklärte: "Ich habe etwas in den Chroniken

des Silberreiches gefunden. Hier steht das bevor wir, also die Sailorkrieger,

zum Mond geschickt worden sind. Gab es eine alte Macht des Lichtes, die geweckt

worden ist. Nach den Angaben hier soll Selene es gewesen sein die jene Macht an

eine Prinzessin des Mondes verliehen haben soll. Aber in einem Kampf ist diese

Macht verloren gegangen und die auserwählte Kriegerin ist um vieles schwächer

geworden."

"Hmm", meldete sich Minako zu Wort, "Könnt Ihr euch noch daran erinnern. Auf

der Sonne soll es doch auch mal einen Palast gegeben haben. Welcher aber bei

einen Angriff versiegelt wurde. Bei diesem Angriff soll es eine Kriegerin

gewesen sein die alles gereinigt hat. Nach dem es vorbei war hat wohl keiner

mehr gelebt und der Palast wurde versiegelt. "Ja du hast recht", stimmte ihr

Makoto zu, "ich dachte immer es sei eine Legende. Aber nach was alles passiert

ist, glaube ich dass diese Kriegerin Usagi war." "Da könntest du Recht haben"

,meinte Ray , "Überlegt mal Usagi versucht immer alle zu retten und wenn einer

stirbt, und sei es ein Teufel ist es immer sehr schwer für Sie gewesen, damit

mit klar zu kommen. Nehmen wir mal an unsere Prinzessin, war diese Kriegerin auf

der Sonne und niemand hat Ihren Angriff überlebt oder nur ein Teil der

Bewohner. Dann ist doch klar das sie sich Vorwürfe macht und etwas in Ihrer

Seele zerbrochen ist. Vermutlich hat Sie die Kraft die Sie damals hatte selbst

versiegelt, damit sich so etwas nicht wiederholen kann."

Der Erdenprinz hatte Ihn bewusst nicht die ganze Story erzählt. Irgendetwas

hielt ihn davon ab. Sicher er hatte erwähnt das Sie einst eine große Macht

besessen hat. Diese aber zur Sicherheit versiegelt worden war und zwar bis zu

diesem Tag an dem Sie wieder gebracht würde. Mehr Infos durfte er Ihnen nicht

geben. Denn auch die Krieger mussten noch mehrere Prüfungen bestehen genau wie

er. Wie die andern Prüfungen aussehen sollten wusste auch er nicht. Er ging in

das Zimmer wo alle versammelt waren. Sie blickten Ihn erstaunt an: "Sie ist

diese Kriegerin gewesen, ich war bei dem Angriff selber mit dabei. Ich konnte

Sie nicht beschützen", sprach er leise, "und Usagi ist damals an dieser enormen

Verantwortung fast zerbrochen."

Allmählich setzte die Erkenntnis bei den Kriegerinnen ein. Amy hatte noch etwas

gefunden: "Hey, es gibt hier noch einen Verweiß auf den Buch. Es heißt..."

"Die vergessenden Legenden des Kosmos. Welche Legende ihr meint ist die von der

Prinzessin des Kosmos" , unterbrach Mamoru sie und erzählte die Geschichte. Ihm

war als hätte er das alte Buch genau vor Augen.

Amy stimmte Ihm zu, genau so stand es in dem Buch. Sie hatte eine Kopie der

entsprechenden Geschichte gefunden. Hotaru meinte: "Aber wo ist die Prinzessin

jetzt. Ich meine wir sollten Sie doch eigentlich beschützen. Das ist unsere

Aufgabe."

"Genau" , stimmte Ihr Haruka zu, welche die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, zu

groß war Sorge um die Prinzessin, "Deshalb werde ich Sie jetzt suchen gehen. Ob

Ihr das gefällt oder nicht. "Das wirst du nicht tun", herrschte sie der Prinz

an, "Sie hat euch in dem Brief klare Anweisungen gegeben. Oder willst du etwa

der Prinzessin widersprechen, Kriegerin des Windes." Haruka stand auf und ging

auf ihn zu: "Es ist mir egal was in diesem dämlichen Brief steht. Vielleicht

geht es Ihr schlecht und Sie braucht Hilfe. Machst du dir keine Sorgen, Sie ist

schließlich deine Freundin. Oder liebst du Sie nicht mehr." Die anderen

Mädchen sahen zwischen dem Prinzen und Uranus hin und her. Damit hatte sich die

Windkriegerin zuviel raus genommen. In dem Raum von Ray herrschte eisige Stille.

Der Prinz musste sich stark zusammen reisen, sich nicht auf Haruka zu stürzen.

Seine Augen hatten sich merklich verdunkelt.

"Du wagst es" zischte er sie an, seine Aura leuchtete golden auf. In dem Licht

verwandelte er sich wieder in Endymion. "Du wagst es" ,wiederholte er langsam ,

"Mich in Frage zu stellen. Glaubst du ich mach mir keine Sorgen. Niemand wird je

verstehen wie sehr ich Sie Liebe. Aber ich weiß dass es Ihr gut geht. Aber ich

werde Sie nicht verfolgen und Ihre Mission die Sie zu erfüllen hat gefährden.

Wenn du nicht auf Sie hören willst. Wirst du auf mich hören, du weist ja, wenn

die Prinzessin nicht da ist, seit Ihr mir unterstellt."

Uranus wollte schon widersprechen: "Aber.". Doch der Prinz hatte dies bemerkt

und sah Sie mit durchdringenden Blick an. " Schweig" ,sagte er kalt zu Ihr,

"Prinzessin des Uranus, Herrin des Windes. Hiermit erkläre ich im Namen der

Prinzessin des Mondes, solltest du meinen Befehlen keine Folge leisten. Werden

die alle Privilegien und Titel einer Sailorsenshi und Prinzessin entzogen!" Alle

starrten Mamoru, nein jetzt war er eindeutig Endymion, Prinz der Erde, an. Sie

wussten das er es Ernst meinte und dies hier nur ungern tat. Aber für seine

Serenity würde er den Mond vom Himmel holen.

Die hochgewachsene Frau sah ihn fassungslos an aber beugte sich dem Urteil und

erwiderte kleinlaut: "Sehr wohl Hoheit". Tief in Ihrem Herzen wusste Sie das er

Recht hatte und das passte Ihr gar nicht.

Die Aura um Ihn herum verschwand und er verwandelte sich zurück. Ein so hartes

Urteil wollte er nicht sprechen. Aber er wusste des es keinen andern Weg gab die

Windsenshi zu bändigen. Mamoru fasste sich an die Stirn, alles drehte sich. Der

letzte Ausbruch war wohl zu heftig gewesen, dachte er bei sich. Bevor ihn eine

gnädige Schwärze empfing und er umkippte.

Er fiel Uranus genau in Arme, welche darauf nicht vorbereitet war, durch das

Gewicht riss es beide mit auf den Boden. Die restlichen Freunde stürzten zu

Ihnen hin. Sie hievten Mamoru von der verdatteten Haruka herunter und brachten

Ihn zu Sofa was sich in diesem Zimmer befand. Sie wussten das es wenig Zweck

hatte Ihn woanders hinzubringen, da er sowieso wieder aufstand und zu Ihnen

kam.

Michiru sah Ihre Partnerin nachdenklich an, was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht.

Die Anweisungen der Prinzessin und danach die des Prinzen in Frage zu stellen.

Wo Sie doch sonst die erste war die meckerte wenn die Befehle nicht befolgt

wurden. Sie war doch eine der loyalsten Kriegerinnen die Sie kannte. War nur Ihr

Temperament mit Ihr durchgegangen, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sie

würde Sie nachher wenn sie zu Hause waren danach fragen, beschloss die

Ozeansenshi mit sich selber. Setzuna unterbrach Ihren Gedankengang. "So ein

hartes Urteil habe ich von dem Prinzen noch nie gehört", meinte Setzuna, "Es

muss äußerst wichtig sein was Usagi vorhat. Sonst würde er doch nie so

reagieren. Ich denke die Lage ist ernst und wir müssen uns auf neue Feinde

vorbereiten."

Entsetzt schauten alle die Senshi der Zeit an. Aber wie sollten Sie die Feinde

bekämpfen ohne Sailormoon. Ihnen fehlte ein wichtiges Mitglied im Team. "Ich

denke" redete Ami vor sich hin, "Wir sollten uns erst einmal mit dieser neuen

Senshi beschäftigen, die Usagi in Ihrem Brief erwähnt hat. Sie soll ja mit dem

Silberkristall umgehen können. Dann müsste Sie aus der königlichen Familie

des Mondes stammen. Aber in der Ahnenliste ist nichts verzeichnet, die habe ich

schon zweimal durchgesehen.

Kann es sein das die Prinzessin noch Verwandte oder eine Schwester hatte." "An

eine Schwester glaube ich nicht" unterbrach Hotaru Sie, Amy schreckte hoch sie

war so in die Nachforschung verwickelt gewesen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das laut

nachdachte. "Ich meine es kann nur eine Verwandte der Prinzessin gewesen sein" ,

fuhr Hotaru fort, "Wir wissen ja das die Mondkönigin nur eine Tochter gebären

kann. Dann wird diese neue Senshi auch nur begrenzt den Kristall einsetzen

können. Setzuna weißt du nicht etwas darüber." Die Angesprochene kramte in

Ihren Erinnerungen nach: "Nein so etwas ist mir nicht bekannt." "Wir kennen Sie

also nicht", fasste Michiru kurzerhand zusammen.

"Ihr könnt Sie auch nicht kennen" ,ertönte eine Stimme von draußen, "Niemand

kennt Sie, nur die Prinzessin kann uns Aufschluss über Ihre wahre Identität

geben." "Wer bist du" fuhr Haruka, die junge Frau in der Türe an, sie war

bereit sich zu verwandeln. "Erkennt Ihr mich dann nicht mehr, solange war ich

nun auch nicht weg" ,gab die Frau mit den blauschwarzen Haaren traurig bekannt.

"Nein, wir kenn..." ,brauste Haruka auf, als Artemis Sie unterbrach: "Luna,

bist du endlich wieder da."

"Ja" erwiderte Sie, trat in das Zimmer ein und verwandelte sich wieder in eine

Katze. "Was hast du herausgefunden Luna", fragte Minako sie wusste das Usagi

sich Sorgen gemacht hatte als die Katze vor ein paar Tagen spurlos verschwunden

war. Sie hatte der Prinzessin nur einen Zettel dagelassen wo drauf stand das Sie

Nachforschungen anstellen müsse.

"Danke" sprach Luna sarkastisch, "Es geht mir gut. Aber um auf deine Frage

zurück zukommen. Ich weiß nicht mehr als Ihr. Aber sagt mir ist es wahr, das

Usagi die Prinzessin des Kosmos ist."

"Ja so ist es" ,sagte Mamoru, der wieder zu sich gekommen war, ernst, "Sie ist

zurzeit in meiner Heimat, Elysion. Es geht Ihr gut. Vielleicht etwas erschöpft

aber gesund. Ich weiß zwar nicht was geschehen ist, aber Sie hat einen riesigen

Energieaufwand betrieben. Dazu benötigte Sie auch die Energie des golden

Kristalls."

"Wo wir wieder beim Thema wären", entgegnete die Senshi des Feuers, "Was war

das vorhin deine Aura war erst golden, und danach goldsilbern. Wer sind die

Kinder des Windes die anscheinend erweckt werden sollten!" Statt Mamoru

äußerte Luna ihre Vermutung: "Die Aura von Mamoru wurde durch den Goldkristall

hervor gerufen. Die Änderung wurde dadurch bewirkt das sich der Silber- und

Goldkristall verbunden haben. Die Kinder des Windes, nehme ich an sind die alte

Leibgarde des Prinzen." Perplex starrten die Innersenshi Luna an. "Aber Sie

standen damals auf der Seite des Bösen", regte sich Minako nun auf, "Wie konnte

Serenity uns das nur antun."

Böse Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit machten sich bei den Inneren Kriegern

breit. Sie dachten an den Verrat den die vier an Ihnen begangen hatten und auch

an die Liebe die niemals geendet hatte.

"Du bist so egoistisch Venus", schrie Luna sie an, die Liebeskriegen zuckte

zusammen," Stellst du die Prinzessin jetzt auch in Frage." Tränen standen der

Mondkatze in den Augen: "Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht wie Sailormoon sich

dabei gefühlt haben muss. Ihr haben Sie am meisten wehgetan, als Sie den

Prinzen entführt haben.

Nächtelang hat Sie geweint und sich die Schuld daran gegeben. Aber Sie hat

gekämpft und das bis zuletzt, immer hat Sie an Endymion geglaubt das er zu Ihr

zukommt. Am Ende hat Sie es auch Geschafft. Weil Sie die Hoffnung nie aufgab und

euch nie mit dem Problem belastet. Denn das ist Ihre wahre Stärke das Sie

niemals aufgibt ist es auch noch so aussichtslos." Geschockt sahen alle die

kleine Katze an, der nun die Tränen haltlos über die Wangen liefen. Aber Sie

hatte mit allem was Sie gesagt hatte Recht.

"Sie hat Recht" ,sprach die Prinz aus, "Ich stand auch lange Zeit unter dem

Bann des Bösen. Aber Sie hat mich immer wieder bekehrt und das aus mir gemacht

was ich heute bin. Ich denke wir sollten Ihnen eine zweite Chance geben. Denn so

würde es auch die Prinzessin wollen." Alle stimmten Ihm zu. Mamoru hatte

derzeit Luna auf dem Arm und tröstete Sie. Alle saßen nun schweigend um den

Tisch herum und gingen Ihren Gedanken nach. Sie wussten das Sie nicht viel

machen konnten, außer nach Feinden und dieser mysteriösen neuen

Sailorkriegerin Ausschau zu halten. Deshalb lösten Sie den Kriegsrat für heute

auf und verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag.

Vielleicht wüssten Sie bis dahin mehr und die aufgewühlten Gefühle hätten

sich bis dahin gelegt. Luna ging erst mal mit zu Mamoru nach Hause. Jeder war in

Gedanken bei der Prinzessin und hofften das es ihr gut gehr und Sie wohlbehalten

zurückkehren würde.

Wieder zurück in Elysion. Die Leibgarde des Prinzen war erwacht. Sie hielten

nun abwechselnd Wache bei der jungen Prinzessin. Die Schuldgefühle die Sie ihr

gegenüber hatten zermürbte Sie fast. Doch fragten Sie sich auch wie es den

anderen Senshis wohl ginge und ob Ihre Liebe nach allem in dieser Zeit noch eine

Chance hatte.

Nach ungefähr drei Stunden kam Usagi wieder zu sich. Durch den Energieverlust

hatte Sie sich wieder in Ihre normale Gestalt zurück verwandelt. Sie schlug

ihre blauen Augen auf und sah sich um. Ihr Blick blieb an der Gestalt, die

eingeschlafen war hängen. Usagi grinste schief, er war damals auch immer

eingeschlafen wenn er Sie bewachen sollte. Das hat Endymion gar nicht Gefallen

und es hatte Reibereien zwischen den Beiden gegeben.

Schließlich war Sie es immer die, die Wogen dann wieder glättete. Jetzt wollte

Sie ihm erst mal einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen. Elegant schwang Sie die

Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Holte tief Luft und schrie los: "Also wirklich

Kunzite, und so was wie du will ein erster General sein. Schäm dich bei der

Bewachung einer Prinzessin einzuschlafen."

Kunzite komplett überrumpelt fiel vor lauter Schreck mit samt Stuhl nach hinten

um. Die Prinzessin des Mondes schüttelte sich vor Lachen über den verdatterten

Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Sie reichte ihm die Hand um Ihm beim Aufstehen zu

helfen. Doch er zog Sie runter und die beiden begangen sich auf den Boden zu

kabbeln. So wie sie es schon früher getan hatten, als die Zeiten noch friedlich

waren. Für die Prinzessin war die Leibgarde des Prinzen immer so was wie große

Brüder gewesen.

"Lass das aber nicht den Prinzen sehen" tönte es von der Tür her, wo der Rest

der Garde stand. "Der würde dich vor Eifersucht um die Ecke bringen" ,meinte

lachende Jedite. Die restlichen drei der Leibgarde traten nun auch in das Zimmer

ein. Zeusite sah die völlig zerzauste Prinzessin an: "Schön euch wieder lachen

zu hören, Hoheit." "Ja" stimmte Neflite zu, "Es tut gut euch wieder zu sehen

und dazu noch bei bester Gesundheit." "Also" ,begann Usagi zu sprechen, "Aus dem

ihr machen wir ein du. Und zudem habe ich einen Namen, Usagi. Ihr wisst genau

das ich es hasse mit Hoheit angesprochen zu werden. Also benutzt meinen normalen

Namen das ist ein hoheitlicher Befehl."

Nun standen in dem Zimmer vier lachende Männer mit einer fröhlichen

Prinzessin. Ja es war fast wie früher, aber eben nur fast dachte sich Usagi

insgeheim.

Nachdem das Lachen verklungen war, betrat der Wächter den Raum. Zum ersten Mal

seit langer Zeit hörte er die Mondprinzessin wieder lachen: "Prinzessin, es

wird Zeit für euch. Ihr müsst euch auf den Weg zur Sonne machen.

Die Leibgarde des Prinzen wird euch zunächst einmal begleiten. Zumindest für

ein Teil der Reise, der noch vor euch liegt. Die vier Männer beugten vor Usagi

ein Knie und Kunzite sprach: "Verehrte Hoheit, wir bedauern zutiefst was wir

euch damals angetan haben. Hiermit leisten wir, die Leibgarde des Prinzen, den

Schwur dass wir euch mit unserm Leben beschützen werden. Genauso hoffen wir das

uns das Leid was wir euch zugefügt haben uns vergeben könnt."

Usagi begann in einem silbernen und golden Licht zu schweben und verwandelte

sich in die Prinzessin. Sie antwortete: "Kinder des Windes. Der Prinz, ich und

die anderen Sailorsenshi vergeben euch. Euer Schwur wurde erhört und wird

angenommen. Wir bedanken uns bei euch für die Loyalität. Lasst und neu

beginnen."

Als Bestätigung und Einverständnis Ihrer Senshis wurde Usagi in ein

regenbogenfarbenes Licht getaucht. Auf der erde waren derzeit fünf Menschen wie

weggetreten und sprachen das gleiche aus wie die Prinzessin, und das aus

tiefsten Herzen.

"Also dann lasst und zur Sonne aufbrechen, meinte Usagi die sich wider zurück

verwandelte hatte. "Warte" rief Helios dazwischen, "Weißt du schon wie du in

Palast kommen willst. Soviel ich weiß habt Ihr die Tore damals versiegelt.

Wisst Ihr schon wie die Tore zu öffnen sind. Denn lange ohne den sichern Schutz

könnt Ihr nicht auf der Sonne überleben. "deine Sorgen ist übertrieben

Helios, der Vorhof des Palastes ist auch geschützt. Es sind damals die Tore des

Palastes versiegelt worden. Und ich weiß wie ich die Versieglung lösen kann."

Damit verwandelte sie sich wieder in Sailormoon.

Die Leibgarde, die Usagi das erste Mal so sah, da die Macht die sie ausstrahlte

das reinste war was Sie jemals gespürt hatten. Doch hatte es auch etwas

Beängstigens denn schaute man in die Augen waren konnte man ich Ihnen eine

große Weisheit und Wissen erkennen. Sie schauten nicht mehr in Augen der

Prinzessin oder denen von Usagis. Nein, dies waren welche die zu der Prinzessin

des Kosmos gehörten. Sie hatten Angst die unbeschwerte Prinzessin zu verlieren.

Was Sie aber nicht wussten, das dies genau die Grundlage für Ihre neue Macht

war.

Sailormoon schritt aus dem Palast zu Silver. Welche sich wieder zurück

verwandelt hatte und normales Zaumzeug und einen Sattel trug. Neben Ihr standen

vier Hengste die der Leibgarde des Prinzen gehörten. Kunzite Hengst war weiß,

der von Neflite rotbraun, Jedites blondbraun und Zeusites blondweiß.

Die fünf Freunde stiegen auf. "Helios, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe" , meine

Usagi. Helios lächelte Sailormoon an und über gab Kunzite einen Rucksack. "Was

ist da drin" fragte die Kriegerin. "Etwas Proviant für eure Freund und euch.

Ich will ja nicht das ihr verhungert Majestät", Helios wusste noch von früher

das Sie einen riesigen Appetit bekommen konnte. Die fünf Männer müssen in

jenem Moment an das gleiche Gedacht und grinsten sich an. Usagi wusste genau was

gerade dachten und maulte: "Ihr seit alle so gemein wie die fiese Ray." Die

sechs Personen verfielen in ein lautes Lachen.

Nachdem Sie sich beruhigt hatten sprach Helios zu Usagi: "Ihr müsst das Portal

zur Sonne öffnen. Viel Glück euch allen."

Sailormoon konzentrierte sich und sprach: "Geheiligtes Licht des Mondes, öffne

uns die Pforte zur Sonne, und weise uns den rechten Weg." Vor Ihnen öffnete

sich ein riesiges goldnes Portal. Die Prinzessin ritt mit Silver als erstes

durch das Tor kurz vorher drehte sie sich um und rief Helios zu: "Danke für

alles mein treuer Freund." Dann verschwand Sie mit den anderen in den Tiefen des

Alls. Die Tore schwangen wieder lautlos zu und verschwanden. Helios flüsterte:

"Viel Glück" , wusste aber das Sie dies schon nicht mehr hörten.

Im gestreckten Galopp errechten die vier endlich Ihr Ziel, die Sonne. Auf dem

Vorhof des Palastes angekommen, spürte Usagi das dieselbe böse Macht von

damals wieder anwesen war. Und bevor sie diese nicht bezwungen hatte konnte Sie

die Versiegelung des Sonnenpalastes nicht lösen. Aber irgendwie wusste Sie auch

das dies nicht Ihr Kampf sein würde, sondern die der Garde. Die Kinder des

Windes und die Prinzessin stiegen ab. "Willkommen in meinem Reich", redete eine

Unbekannte Stimme, "Ich grüße dich Prinzessin des Kosmos. Endlich ist unser

Tag der Abrechnung gekommen. Diesmal werde ich dich vernichten."

"Nicht wenn wir ein Wort mit zu reden haben" meinte Kunzite. "Ach und wie wollt

Ihr das anstellen. Ihr werdet mein Werkzeug sein die Prinzessin zu vernichten"

sagte die unbekannte Stimme und erfüllte die Generäle mit Ihrer schwarzen

Energie. Diese werten sich verzweifelt. "Prinzessin geht schnell" rief Jedite,

"Dies hier ist unser Kampf." Die schöne Kriegerin nickte und drehte sich um:

"Denkt immer an euren Herren und an die Liebe. Vertraut auf das Licht und Ihr

werdet siegen meine Freunde, ich vertraue auf euch." Sailormoon ging auf die

mächtigen Tore des Palastes zu und legte Ihre Hand auf diese. Ein kurzes

Leuchten und die Tore schwangen auf. Moon versiegelte die Tore wieder hinter

sich um in Ruhe ihre Cousine wecken zu können.

Draußen tobe mittlerweile ein erbitterter Kampf. Die Garde musste alles

aufbringen um die unbekannte Macht zu besiegen. Die Uniformen wechselten Ihre

Farbe von dem ursprünglichen weiß in schwarz. Es war ein ständiger

Farbenwechsel der anzeigte welche Seite gerade Überhand nahm. Die Worte der

Prinzessin erklangen im Kopf der Generäle: "Meine Freunde, ich vertraue auf

euch." Gefolgt von tausend Erinnerungen an die Zeit wo die alten Reiche

existierten. Wo Sie noch keine Feine waren. Wo Sie die Liebe gefunden hatten.

Angereichert durch die positive Energie gelang es Ihnen das dunkle komplett aus

Ihren Körpern zu vertreiben. Die Uniformen strahlten in hellem Weiß auf,

dadurch das Ihre Seelen gereinigt waren. Die Vier zogen Ihre Schwerter und

riefen: "Für unseren Prinzen und die Prinzessin. Für eine glückliche

Zukunft." Die Schwerter nahmen die Energie des jeweiligen Besitzers auf. Die

vier Lichter bündelten sich zu einem und zerrissen das Unbekannte Wesen in

seine Einzelteile. Erschöpft brachen die Generäle zusammen und wurden

bewusstlos.

Währenddessen im inneren des Palastes. Sailormoon hatte die Haupthalle erreicht

und stand vor einem Kristall in dem sich eine junge Frau befand. "Du bist also

nicht wiedergeboren worden, meine Cousine, du hast die ganze Zeit in diesem

Kristall ausharren müssen. Das tut mir so leid, hätte ich es damals nicht

vergessen, wäre die dies bestimmt erspart geblieben." Sie sackte auf die Knie

und weinte Ihren Schmerz heraus. Dabei aktivierte Sie unbewusst den

Silberkristall.

Der Kristall der die junge Frau schütze bekam Risse und platzte auseinander.

Sanft glitt die junge Frau auf den Boden. Zögernd aber entschlossen krabbelte

Usagi zu Ihr herüber. Sie schloss Sie die Arme und weinte vor Freude und aus

Mitgefühl noch mehr. Da der Körper in Ihren Armen warm war und Sie atmete

wusste die Prinzessin das Sie lebte.

Die Frau öffnete Ihre blauen Augen und schaute Sailormoon an: "Aber kleine

Serenity, wer wird den so weinen", und dabei standen Ihr auch Tränen in den

Augen.

Moon schreckte hoch, und ein Name kam Ihr über die Lippen "Fairytale, Fairytale

endlich habe ich dich wieder." Die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich glücklich und

weinten. Nach langer Zeit lösten Sie die Umarmung und standen auf. "Sag mir

Cousine" ,sprach Moon, "Wer hat dich in den Kristall gesperrt."

Fairytale antworte: "Deine Mutter, nachdem der Angriff statt gefunden hatte fand

mich Königin Serenity hier auf dem Boden. Kurz nachdem Sie hier eingetroffen

war. Du bist erst später gekommen. Ich war schwer verletzt und so konnte mich

die Königin nicht zum Mond bringen wie Sie es vorhatte. Ich bat Sie mich

sterben zu lassen. Sie schickte meine Seele schlafen und schloss meinen Körper

in den Kristall damit er sich regenerieren konnte.

Ich könnte all deine Kämpfe von hier aus beobachten und war deshalb auch nie

alleine. Selene und Serenity besuchten mich regelmäßig als Geister. Denn das

Siegel war zu mächtig um es zu brechen. Das war gut denn so konnte sich das

Böse meiner Seele nicht bemächtigen. Hier hatte ich meine Ruhe und es war

immer friedlich. Aber ich spürte deine Anwesenheit und das die Prinzessin

wieder erwacht ist. So wanderte meine Seele wieder in meinen Körper zurück."

Die Prinzessin hatte stumm zugehört und nickte: "Tut mir leid, hätte ich es

gewusst hätte ich dich damals schon befreit." "Hast du mir zugehört", meinte

die Verwandte; "hättest du mich damals befreit, wäre ich gestorben. Mein

Körper war so schwer verletzt das er sich bis vor ein paar Tagen noch

regenerierte es hat über tausend Jahre gedauert. Deshalb hat die deine Mutter

nichts gesagt. Und das aus Gutem Grund, sonst hätte unser kleiner Hitzkopf

wieder alles durcheinander gebracht."

Die junge Frau grinste Moon heiter an. Sie verstand es und dankte im Stillen

Ihrer Mutter. "Fairytale, kennst du eigentlich deine wahre Herkunft?" fragte

Usagi sie. "Ich bin deine Cousine wieso" fragte Sie zurück. "Nein",

widersprach Moon Ihr, "Aber irgendwie schon. Wir sind verwandt das ist klar. Du

hast überwiegend Mondblut in deinen Adern. Ich nur noch nicht woher. Mutter

hatte keine Geschwister verstehst du. Deine Verwandtschaft muss von einer

unserer Ahnin stammen. Das werde ich noch herausfinden. Dein richtiger Titel

lautet Prinzessin des Sternenlichtes. Du bist wie ich auch eine Senshi und

kannst dadurch das mit der Familie des Mondes verwandt bist auch begrenzt mit

dem Silberkristall umgehen."

"Woher" fragte die Sternlichtprinzessin, "weist du das Serenity. Das wusste noch

nicht einmal ich selber." "Das weiß ich nicht" ,erwiderte Sailormoon, "Das kam

als ich als Prinzessin des Kosmos erwachte. Ab da wusste ich es. Ich bitte dich,

ich benötige deine Hilfe du musst als Senshi erwachen und mich auf der Erde

vertreten. Die andern Senshis werden es ohne die Hilfe des Kristalls nicht

schaffen. Nicht Ohne dich. Ich meinerseits muss noch weiterreisen und etwas

suchen. Deshalb frage ich dich, bist du breit als Senshi zu erwachen und gegen

das Böse zu kämpfen."

Fairytale war noch ganz angetan von der leidenschaftlichen Rede Ihrer Cousine

und hauchte die Worte die Ihr Leben veränderten sollte.

Sie war nun bereit ihren rechtmäßigen Platz als Prinzessin des Sternenlichtes

einzunehmen: "Ja das will ich." "So sei es " , Moon richtete Ihr Zepter auf Sie,

"Ich die Prinzessin des Kosmos und des Mondes, befehle dir zu erwachen Sailor

Star of Light."

Die Prinzessin wurde in Licht getaucht und verwandelte sich Sailorstar.

Vor Sailormoon stand nun die Sailorkriegerin die Sie vertreten würde. Sie hatte

einen silbernen Mond mit einer goldenen Umrandung auf der Stirn. Ihr Body war

schwarz, der Kragen war silbern. Die Halbmondbrosche saß auf einer silbernen

Schleife. Die Schleife die auf Rücken hatte dieselbe Farbe war aber in neun

Bänder unterteilt. Der Rock war schwarz und hatte am untern Rand drei silberne

Streifen. Die Stiefel waren schwarz und hatten am oberen Rand silbern mit ein

Halbmond wie sie Ihn auf der Stirn trug.

Moon sah Star glücklich an und an. Zusammen machten Sie auf dem Weg zum

Vorplatz wo Ihre Freunde auf Sie warteten. Sailormoon öffnete wieder das Siegel

der Tore und trat raus.

Sie erschrak als sah dass die Garde des Prinzen auf dem Boden lag. Sie rannte zu

Ihnen hin und versuchte Sie zu wecken. Aber der Energieverlust war zu hoch

gewesen. Star meldete sich: "Lass mich es mal versuchen". Sie hob die Hände und

das Mondzepter erschien bei Ihr. Sie nahm es und sprach: "Mein geliebtes Licht

es Mondes, schenk den tapferen Kriegern etwas von deiner Energie."

Die Generäle wurden in das Licht des Kristalls getaucht. Als dieses verklungen

war kamen Sie zu sich. Jedite sah sich um und stellte fest das es der Prinzessin

gut ging. Er sah das neben der Prinzessin eine weitere Person stand, die den

Silberkristall in der Hand hielt.

"Wer bist du" fragte er bestimmt, bereit anzugreifen. "Das ist meine Cousine,

die Prinzessin des Sternenlichts, oder Sailorstar. Sie wird euch auf der Erde

helfen." Die Garde waren beruhigt. "Ich werde jetzt weiter zum Mond reisen"

,äußerte Serenity, "Ihr werdet mit Fairytale zur Erde zurückkehren. Die

weitere Reise muss ich alleine antreten."

Die Generäle und Star sahen Sie bedauernd an. Gerne wären sie noch mit

gegangen. Doch Sie wussten aus Usagis Erzählungen dass Sie das alleine tun

mussten. "Wir müssen nun los" , sagte Moon, "Und uns leider auch wieder

trennen. Wir sehen uns auf der Erde wieder."

"Wenn du den Silberkristall brauchst, musst du beschwören wie vorhin. Er kehrt

immer wieder zu mir zurück weil ich die rechtmäßige Erbin bin", erklärte Sie

Star. Sie umarmte Sie fest, genau wie auch die anderen Generäle. Dann stieg Sie

wieder auf Silver: "Grüßt Endymion von mir und ich wünsche euch viel Glück",

sagte Sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Moon, pass auf dich auf ja und viel Glück

auf deiner Reise" sagte Zeusite die anderen schlossen sich an. Moon öffnete das

Portal zur Erde.

Die Garde stieg auf ihre Pferde, Kunzite hob Star auf sein und setze sich hinter

Sie. "Machs gut, und auf Wiedersehen" schluchzte Star. Kunzite zügelte seinen

Hengst und trieb ihn in Richtung Portal die anderen taten es Ihm nach. Dann

verschwanden Sie und das Portal schloss sich. Usagi öffnete nun das Portal zum

Mond und ritt hindurch. Nach langem Warten mussten Sie sich wieder trennen. So

gingen Sie wieder einmal verschiedene Wege.


End file.
